Good Parenting
by Olivia Nico
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa), anything related to it. A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be?. IchiRuki :D ...and some other pairings for Rukia (again) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Doing acts of kindness will protect one from calamity and bad end"-H

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 1: Don't make your children feel alone

It's the first week of June, Rukia woke up early to prepare breakfast for her son, Rai. She had so many things planned for the day, as a project manager for the Ishida Clothing Line's upcoming Expo, she needs to be in the office round the clock and she also has to accompany her son to his new school. Although Rai is turning 15 next month, she still treats him like a little boy. She made it her duty to monitor his schools and other activities such as archery club and swimming.

Suddenly the oven dinged signaling that the food is cooked, Rukia walk over to it while beating the eggs on the bowl. She took the food from the oven and laid it on the table while she reached for her phone that was ringing.

"Yes, hello?" Rukia asked the person on the other line of the phone while she fried the eggs on the pan. "Oh it's you" she uttered.

The person on the other line talk and Rukia can't stop herself from smiling tenderly. It's been a long time since she had conversation with her high school friends. "Oh please wait a second".

Rukia covered the phone and look up at where his son's room is. It's past 6 already. "Rai, you're gonna be late for school. You should come down and eat your breakfast. Let's go to your new school together" she called.

There was no reply from him.

 _Rai's a silent child. Yet ever since I met with 'him', Rai would not talk to me or even look at me._

Rukia bit her lip.

 _His so much like his father._

A young man descended from the stairs, his raven black hair almost covered half of his face giving off a mysterious look. He had the same stubborn bang as her as well as the color of her eyes. As soon as he reached the kitchen where Rukia was standing, he averted his eyes.

He did not want to look at her face for long.

"I see that you are prepared to leave already" Rukia casually said to her son. He was a foot taller than her with a prominent shoulder and imposing vibe.

Rai walk passed Rukia without another word. He moved to get the plates for both of them and throw the eggshells to the waste bin. After that he laid the plates to both sides of the table and settled on his chair silently.

Rukia look at his son. She knew that, normally this actions from him would hurt her yet she ignored it. She did not want to start the day by having a fight with her son.

Ever since Rai was small, he never really gave Rukia a hard time in looking after him, it was only her that do things in extra mile to take care of him.

Rukia settled to her own chair opposite him and motioned for them to start eating. They have been always like this, eating in silence, sometimes she would strike a conversation yet his son would just stay silent.

Actually she was ok with her son's attitude, it's just that she wanted to get close to him, to make him feel that she is always there for him, that he has her as his family. Because she knew that behind those silence is a hidden raging emotion, she wanted him to express himself, to tell her his problems to trust her. Isolation was a feeling she did not like her son to have yet it seems that it was the trait he inherited from them.

After sometime they finished eating together, Rai stood up to take away the dishes and Rukia cleaned the table. They worked silently, Rukia would observe his son from the corner of her eyes.

 _His a very clever boy. And very handsome one at that. His grades are outstanding as well. I could not ask for more except that he would somehow gave her an emotion. To just once call her 'his mom'._

Together they exited their modest house. They walked side by side in silence towards the school, that was only a few kilometers away.

From time to time, Rukia would notice the appreciative glances from people they met on the street towards his son. She would prevent herself from smiling and cracking jokes towards his son, seeing as he is the type to ignore those kind of things.

Unknown to Rukia, as they walk together, Rai would walk half step ahead of her intentionally while glaring at every man who dared look at his mom. He hated it when those guys have the guts to approach her and talk to her. Especially, the man who live next to their house, the man who was currently walking towards them.

"Yo! Rai" Ichigo greeted.

Rai stared at him emotionlessly.

Ichigo scratched his head. "You have grown taller since I last saw you. How's your vacation at Byakuya's house?" he asked nonchalantly.

Suddenly Rukia beat her with the book she was holding. "Idiot. Why are you asking question like that this early in the morning" she asked in a very annoyed way.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled tenderly as he greeted her. "Yo! Rukia"

Rukia stared at him.

Rai felt really annoyed whenever his mom and their carrot top neighbor greeted each other. There is something there that he could not put his finger on. Something so deep and strong, that even though he see them bickered with each other all the time or just passed by silently with each other, he felt like the time stopped for both of them.

Rai clenched his fist. He really wanted to punch the carrot top in the face. He didn't care if he lost his composure.

Ichigo is well built man and he had an overwhelming appeal, Rai is sure that so many girls probably would kill themselves just to be noticed by him but what he could not understand is why he is paying attention to his mom. Why would he go to such length as to check on them as if he is his father? It pissed him so much to think that maybe he is the reason that his parents weren't together.

Yet Rai knew that somehow Ichigo was the kind of person that cared about his mom tremendously. He wanted to ask his father why he let this thing happen. Why did they separated? Is it because his mom has an affair or is it because of him? Yet he could not dare to ask the question seeing as every time his scheduled to live at his father's mansion, he could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

Is it because of mom? Rai is afraid to know the answer. All his life, he believed that he could not ask for anything more than his mom. She took care of him and struggled to make a living for both of them. Although he knew that in a normal situation, both of them could just live under his father's wing and live a luxurious life for hundreds of years without lifting a finger. Yet he also knew how free willed and independent his mom could be, he knew she would not want to live a life like that.

Whenever Rai stayed at the mansion, he could hear the unending whispers about his mom's infidelity and arrogance. It enraged him so much yet he tried to be strong, just like how his mom deal with baseless gossips, so he learned to isolate himself from those rumor mongrels. He preferred the company of his books over those unrefined people.

Rai look at his mom and noticed the unmistakable joy behind her eyes. Even though sometimes he hates to see that the carrot top is the cause of it, he can't deny that it made him happy to see his mom happy.

After sometime, they reached the gate of Karakura High. Rai stepped inside the gate without a single word. Rukia was left staring at his back.

As Rukia turn around, Rai stopped walking and turned towards her. He saw her waved for a taxi.

' _I wanted to make you happy yet I don't really know how. I wish I could be just like those other kids who can say their feeling out rightly. I love you so much. I don't want to share you with anyone'_

"Mom have a good day"

Rai walked inside the building, all heads turned towards him but he did not care. All he wanted to do is to find a way to clear his mind. He wanted to know what happened to his parent's relationship.

 _Why are they separated?_

He believed that if he could understand the reason behind everything, he would be able to express his feelings in a better way. Although he feared that, the answers to his question might not be what he wanted to hear.

"Oh! Rai-kun" Inoue-sensei greeted him.

"Good morning Inoue-sensei" Rai greeted formally as soon as he read the nametag on her uniform. She was one of his mom's friend.

"Is Rukia with you a while ago?" Inoue asked.

Rai nodded.

"Just as I thought. I saw her from the window. Where is she going?" Inoue asked conversationally.

Rai just look at her.

"You really look so much like your parents in their younger days. I could say you are a perfect copy of your father except for the eye part" Inoue commented after some awkward moment. "We are high school buddies with your mom. I can see her strong resemblance to you. The Kuchiki blood is indeed pretty strong" Inoue added without much thinking.

Rai stared at his new teacher. He knew that she is close with his mom but she did not know their history goes deeper. She talks about his parents like she knew them very well.

Inoue dismissed Rai and walked towards her assigned class for the first period.

Rai moved fast towards his room. As soon as he entered the room, the class fell into silence.

"Oh. Here is the transfer student" Abarai-sensei said as he saw Rai entered the room.

"Gosh. You look exactly like your father, it creeped me out. Please introduce yourself to your new classmates" Renji said.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kuchiki Raizel"

Throughout the day Rai meet the people who were his mom's high school buddies and through them he finally connected the dots about his parents.

Rai got home that day feeling heavy and extremely exhausted. There is no way he could easily wrap up everything he heard. Everything felt so surreal, even the fact the he got home and look at his mom in the longest of time.

Rai could not believe the sacrifices his mom did for her family and for him. For the first time, he hugged his mother and called her.

"Mom"

"What happen Rai? Is everything ok? Come inside, Ichigo brought something. Let's eat dinner" Rukia said to her son while she was being hugged by him.

 _This is strange… Although Rai would hug her before but he was in grade 3 when he stopped doing it._

Nonetheless, she hugged him back.

She was very worried when it was already past 7 in the evening and Rai wasn't home yet, but as she saw him walking beside the road towards their house, she felt overwhelming relief that she did not noticed Rai calling her 'Mom'.

Rukia took out his cellphone, seeing as it had ring multiple times when Rai arrived.

"Ichigo" Rukia uttered. She look up at his son who was staring at her. She was about to cancel the call yet Rai motioned for it to be answered before he entered inside the house.

Rukia was left outside of the house yet unlike before when Ichigo used to call her in front of Rai. Rai seems to be more civil about it than before.

 _What a good boy._

"Hello Ichigo?" Rukia greeted him from the other line.

"Yo! Rukia. I can't find Rai anywhere but don't worry I will find him no matter what" Ichigo answered in the other line.

Rukia smiled. He never changed. He always go to extra mile to help his friends, to help her.

"Come home now. Rai had already arrived" Rukia said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Those deceive us is not one of us"-H

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa).

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 2: Be the ultimate friend for your children

"Come home now. Rai had already arrived" Rukia said.

Rukia entered the house after talking to Ichigo on the phone.

Immediately, she walked over to the kitchen while Rai ascended to his room to change clothes.

 _Rai is so meticulous about his dress. His a boy but he took care of his appearance over the top. I wonder if he was a girl instead._

Rukia shook her head.

 _Rai took at least 15 minutes choosing his clothes. If his a girl instead, it would probably take not less than an hour just for choosing a casual dress._

 _Anyway it's only natural. His taken it from his father, though he moves in a lightning speed, he take more than a minute in choosing the same clothes than her._

After sometime, Rai descended from his room looking refreshed and handsome as always. By that time Rukia finished cooking the foods and preparing side dishes.

Rai silently took some plates and laid it on the table. After doing so he settled on his seat and waited for his mom to accompany him.

Rukia noticed that he only laid 2 plates, so after taking off her apron, she took another plate and laid it on the opposite side of Rai.

' _Is someone going to eat with us?' Rai thought to himself._

"Yo Rukia" Ichigo greeted Rukia as soon as he entered the house without permission.

Rai raised an elegant brow as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"Yo Rai" Ichigo greeted the silent young man- seating in an aristocratic way- as he walk towards the dining area.

"Strawberry! Why did you entered without knocking?! You startled Rai" Rukia complained as she put her hands behind her.

"How you doing young man?" Ichigo said. He completely ignored Rukia's complain and patted Rai's back as he sat on the chair beside him.

Rukia's nerve popped.

 _Ichigo you idiot! Why are you ignoring me?!_

Rukia took a deep breath and calmed herself. After sometime she smiled.

 _Ichigo really has his own way of lighting up the atmosphere._

Rukia transferred her plate beside Rai and sat opposite Ichigo.

Ichigo continued to pat Rai in the shoulder as he talked about going home early before 7 so as not to worry Rukia.

Rukia could only shook her head at Ichigo's actions. _Rai doesn't like bad table manners. The once who talk and eat at the same time._

 _Ichigo probably got this manners from his dad._

Rai on the other hand could only take in a silent breath and remained compose.

' _I heard he met dad. I wonder how dad deal with him. Maybe I should ask for advice' Rai thought._

The atmosphere is so much lighter and friendly, although Ichigo blabbed something to Rai and Rukia would reprimand Ichigo for disturbing him.

Amidst the bickering between them, Rai felt like massaging the bridge of his nose. He remembered his meal on the Kuchiki mansion and the setting is nothing like the mess in front of him. He wanted to eat in silence yet truthfully he wanted more of this noise. The kind of noise that make you feel like you're not alone.

After the dinner was finished, the three of them cleaned the dining room. Rai took away the used plates to the sink, Rukia washed the dishes, and Ichigo cleaned the table. They look like a perfect picture of a functioning home.

Ichigo would start telling stories about their high school life and Rukia would laugh gently at the memories. Rai on the other hand tried to get on the topic without saying much. He could only piece the stories via the information he learned that day about his parents.

And truthfully, Rai was lost. He doesn't understand a thing from their nonchalant story telling about their past. He remained seating on the sofa reading his book, as he pretended to not listen to their conversation.

Rai intended to wait for Ichigo to leave the house before he would retire to his room. No way would he left his mom alone with the carrot top. As long as he is staying with his mom, Ichigo has no chance in seducing Rukia.

After sometime, Ichigo bid goodnight to Rukia and Rai.

Rukia accompanied Ichigo towards the gate, while Rai stood behind Rukia all the time. Doing his best to stand guard against anything that the carrot top might pull off such as kissing his mom good night.

' _No way would that lips of his come near my mom' Rai thought to himself._

Ichigo look at Rukia for a few moments before he closed the door in front of him.

Rai catches the look in Ichigo's eyes. It was unmistakable. _Longing?_

Rai also noticed the weird look on his mom's eyes. _Why do I feel like mom is struggling so much? It looks exactly the same as dads?_

… _ **flashback…..**_

 _ **Rai was standing a few distance behind the man who was solemnly looking up at the moon from the window.**_

 _ **Rai knew that from outside view, his dad looks like a statue because of his emotionless façade. Yet he understood what that look means. The look of a person who is in deep struggle against something.**_

 _ **Rai remained standing in silence, as he look towards the window.**_

… _ **..end flash back…**_

Rai retired to his room as soon as his mom entered her room after turning the light off on the kitchen.

For the rest of the evening, Rai remained standing beside the window. His thoughts swirling and twirling inside his mind. He still could not figure how to deal with his feelings and how he could show his care towards his mom.

Rai took out a picture from his pocket and stared at it. It looks like it was torn.

The picture is of a young brunette girl smiling so widely while holding a trophy.

' _Mom. How did you lose your smile?' Rai thought._

… _.._ _ **flash back from earlier at school….**_

 **Rai was seating beside the window. He was staring from it the whole time. He was in a relatively deep thought from what he heard that morning.**

' _ **Inoue sensei mentioned about the Kuchiki blood being strong and Abarai-sensei saying something about my dad'**_

 _ **According to my assistant's information; Mom is actually a Kuchiki like dad. It was a top secret for the clan, hence the info gathered was limited. It vaguely pointed out to something related to the dispute among the clan elders.**_

" **Mom sacrificed herself for the clan and me"**

… _ **.end of flashback….**_

Rai did not remember ever falling asleep that night. Yet he woke up lying on his bed with the covers on him.

Gently, Rai tidy up his bed and opened his closet to select the clothes he would wear for the day. Suddenly, someone knocked on the window. He turn around to look at the person who climbed on his window.

"Franky" Rai uttered.

The blond young man nodded as he tried to open the window.

Franky is Rai's loyal assistant. He always go to extra mile to serve his young master. Although, he is only a year older than him. He provide Rai with information he wanted. Though, he keep his presence hidden from Rai's mom because of Rai's request to live normally with his mom.

"Master, what do you like to wear for school?" Franky asked.

Rai looked solemn at his rows of uniforms (the same ones). "I can't choose" he retorted.

Franky deadpanned.

' _Master sleep late and wakes up very early just to spend long minutes of trying to decide which uniform he should wear. He is very dedicated' Franky thought._

"Rai. Come down, let's eat breakfast" Rukia called from the kitchen.

Franky look at his master.

' _Lady Rukia is calling master Raizel for breakfast. What should I do? Master has not took a bath yet' Franky worriedly thought._

Franky look at his master, who was still busy thinking what uniform he should wear. As respectfully as he could, he bowed at his master.

"Master, you should wear this one. Fast" Franky said as he offered a pair of Karakura uniform to Rai.

Rai entered the bathroom and changed without taking a bath, since Franky practically shove him inside to change. As soon as he exited the bathroom, Franky showered Rai with expensive cologne.

' _His handsome so no one will notice he didn't take a bath. I am very sorry master Raizel but we can't make Lady Rukia wait for you for too long or she will suspect something'_

Rai just nodded in understanding.

Franky jumped out of the window as soon as Rai was prepared to leave.

Rai descended the stairs. He noticed his mom putting the plates on the table. He walk over to his seat and sat silently seeing as everything was already prepared.

"Rai, who are you talking to inside your room?" Rukia asked as she sat opposite him.

Rai remained silent. Some of his hair fell on his face completely hiding his right eye.

"I also heard someone opening your window. Was that you?" Rukia added. Rukia's bed is next to Rai's, that's why she heard even the smallest of sounds from his room.

Rai remained silent.

"Rai, are you alright? You're turning pale?" Rukia asked worriedly as she stared at his son.

"Did you shower cologne?" Rukia asked suddenly after inhaling the scent all over him.

Rai remained silent and ate a little faster than he usually did. Rukia remained silent as well. They ate in relative silence up until they exited the house together.

Rai walked a step ahead to put as much distance from his mom. His a bit self-conscious about not taking a bath that morning.

 _Why is Rai walking away from me? Did he not like Ichigo being with us last night at dinner?_

Rai continued to walk as further away from her as possible.

The people who walk passed Rai almost run themselves towards the wall as they keep looking at him. The girls almost melted on their foot as soon as Rai's cologne reached them.

"His so freaking handsome!"

"He smells like paradise"

"I wish I was the water droplets that touched his body when he took a bath this morning!"

"Where did he come from?!"

"He looks so handsome, I am jealous"

The people whispered as they passed.

"Who is the chick with him?" someone asked.

Rai turned around immediately to find the person who dared said such words. He noticed his mom walking behind him silently, her eyes were down cast. He wanted to reach out to her to console her. Yet he doesn't have an inkling as to how he would talk to her.

"Yo Rukia" Ichigo called.

Rai look at the carrot top as he approached his mom.

Rukia continued to walk in silence without giving an indication that she heard him.

"Midget!" Ichigo called again.

As soon as Rukia heard the word 'midget' she throws her catalogue to him. Luckily Ichigo catches it, thus another early morning bicker ensued. Unknown to them Rai is watching closely.

 _He really knew how to make mom happy._

Rai walk away towards his school without waiting for his mom. He was not feeling well and he needs to be alone.

"Where am I?" Rai asked himself. _I think I am lost._

As soon as he separated from Rukia, Rai lost his way and he was actually walking in circles up until the time struck 7:30. Luckily, he was back on track. He could see the Karakura High school main gate. He walk casually towards it while some student's run passed him.

"What are you doing walking casually like that?! You're gonna be late" someone said behind Rai.

Rai turned around to look at the person.

A red haired young man having an aid band on his nose stared at him.

Rai stared back at him.

' _His so handsome. Isn't he the transfer student?'_ the red head asked himself.

"Come on hurry! Kenpachi-sensei is the guard for today. We are gonna be in trouble!" he exclaimed at the transfer student.

Rai just remained staring at him. He did not recognize the person in front of him though they have the same uniform.

Seeing as the transfer student isn't going to run, the red head dashed past him.

Rai was left standing on the side walk.

"Master?! I was looking all over for you. Let's head over to the principal's office. I already talk with the officials. You're not gonna be punished for being late" Franky iterated.

"You can take a bath at my apartment before then, Master" Franky offered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"In kindness to every living being, there is a reward"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa); anything related to it and webtoon.

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 3: Guide your children yet let them learn their own lesson

"You can take a bath at my apartment before then, Master" Franky offered.

Rai took at least an hour inside the bathroom. After he finished changing, Franky drove Rai back to school using his car. Although Franky was a minor, he was allowed to drive a car via the connections of the Kuchikis.

When they almost arrived at the gate, Rai requested to drop him on the side walk. Franky nodded.

After dropping off his master, he parked the car and followed his master from a far.

Rai is walking casually towards the gate when suddenly the gatekeeper turn around and saw Rai standing in front of the gate.

"Your late, Kuchiki" Kenny stated.

Kenny or Kenpachi Zaraki is the Physical Education teacher and also the guard for that day.

Rai stared at him.

"Hehehe! Your father would have fainted if he knew you are late" Kenpachi declared as he laugh.

"Kenny, why are you laughing" Yachiru asked. Yachiru is Kenny's adopted daughter and also a staff in the Karakura High.

"Look at who was late Yachiru. Hahaha!" Kenny continued to laugh.

Yachiru peeked from behind Kenny. The pink haired girl inspected the new comer.

"Oh it's Byakushi! How are you?" Yachiru greeted.

Rai remained silent.

"Yachiru. His not him, he is his son" Kenny corrected her.

"Oh he looks so much like Byabya! The bangs are cute too!" Yachiru giggled as she inspected him.

Suddenly, a redhead burst out of nowhere panting.

"You?!" he exclaimed.

Rai look at the red head.

"Shigo, you know him?" Kenny asked the red head.

(Note: His real name is Shinwu yet Kenny call him Shigo because he looks exactly like Ichigo except for the red hair)

"Errr. Nope. I just met him this early morning" Shinwu answered as he look at the pretty boy.

 _Damn his so handsome!_

"The principal notified me to assist Kuchiki to his office. Since my class already started. You accompany him" Kenny point at the red head.

"What?! But teacher I am already late. You made me run 10 laps around the schools perimeter!" Shinwu complained.

"What did you say?! Do you want to fight me?! That's the best thing you had said since you entered this school. I've been wanting to fight you for so long" Kenny stated.

Shinwu trembled. "I did not say that!"

"Hehehe! I will let you slip for today but next time prepare to fight me before coming to school" Kenny announced as he left.

"Kenny is going to fight tomorrow. Yehey!" Yachiru cheered as she tagged behind him.

Rai was silent the whole time.

"Hey! Why are you not punished?" Shinwu asked the handsome student. "Who are you?"

 _This is so unfair! I run a full 10 laps and Pretty boy was going to stride like nothing happened?! This school is corrupted!_

Rai stared at him.

 _Crap I was being rude! I need to introduce myself first before asking for his._

"Oh I am sorry. My name is Shinwu Han. What's your name?" Shinwu asked politely.

Rai stared at him.

 _Why is he so silent? Did he have constipation or something?_

"Kuchiki Raizel" Rai answered.

 _Kuchiki?!_

Rai stared at him.

 _I think I heard that name from somewhere…where did I heard that_

Shinwu was trying to remember something.

"Excuse me. I think the both of you are very late" Franky commented as he entered from the gate.

"Oh exchanged student?! It's you!" Shinwu exclaimed.

Franky turn away from his master's stare.

 _Crap! I didn't mention master that I investigated the school before for precautionary measure._

"Shinwu. I think you should go to your class now. I will accompany mas-him" Franky said. He almost slip and called Rai master in front of Shinwu.

"Thanks buddy! See you soon" Shinwu said as he patted Rai's back.

 _That brat! How dare he lay his palm on Master's back?!_

Shinwu run towards his classroom.

"Master" Franky called.

Rai nodded at him. Together they walk towards the Principals office.

 _Master. Why are you mingling with the commoners? I get it that you wanted to stay with your mom but you could choose to live in a more comfortable house. Your room looks like a closet and you eat nothing but ordinary foods._

 _I don't understand why Lord Kuchiki let you stay at that house. You are the only heir to the vast Kuchiki corporations, you should not be going to a small time school like this and in that condition._

" **Time is short. I felt like I should live a life that I always wanted with my mom"**

 _Master. I know that somehow you felt like it was your fault that everyone is not happy. You can't please everyone at the same time._

 _Those fools! I knew they said something to Master again. Master might look as tough as the Lord but he is very softhearted._

After some time they arrived at the Principal's office. Franky opened the door for his master. As they entered they saw the Principal getting beaten by his assistant.

"Nanao-chan~" the Principal complained.

"You should not sleep this early in the morning?! You have so many things to do" Nanao exclaimed.

Franky coughed.

Nanao look at the visitor and raised her eyeglasses. "You are here. Please take your seats" she said professionally. "Shinsui, you should seat properly in front of the kids" Nanao instructed.

"Oh it's Byakuya's kid! How'd you doin?" Shinsui asked.

Franky scowled. "I have submitted the papers" he said.

"Yes. I've read it all" Nanao said. Blah….blah…blah…

Rai remained silent.

"Oh boy! You're missing so much fun Rai-kun" Shinsui stated.

Nanao look at the young man regrettably.

Franky opened the door for his Master. When Rai got out, he closed it behind him.

 _Good luck Master! I hope you will be able to find what you are looking for. If you really wanted to stay at this school, I will do my best to make your stay here much comfortable._

Rai nodded and walked away to his classroom.

As soon as Rai entered the room, the class fell silent. Abarai-sensei's brow quirked.

' _Why is he late? It's last period for this morning' Renji thought to himself._

"Your father has never been late before" Renji mumbled.

Rai stared at his Math teacher. He blinked at him.

' _What?! You think I can't teach math subject because I look like this?' Renji thought pissed._

(Note: Renji is wearing a scarf to hide his tattoos yet they were so visible no matter what he do. Not to mention the ones on his forehead and arms :D)

"Kuchiki. Seat behind Shinwu Han" Renji instructed. Shinwu was seating beside the window next to the last row.

 _I got pissed because he stare just like his father! Rukia why did you bring him here at this school of all places?!_

"Why are the three of you seating like that?!" Renji asked at the 3 students who connected their tables together.

"Sir the new student doesn't have a book. So we are sharing" Shinwu answered.

"Then why are the three of you like that?" Renji asked.

"I left my book at home, so the three of us is sharing" Shinwu said nervously.

Renji shook his head in disbelief. _Rukia why did you not bought him his own book. Are you dirt poor now?!_

 **…..at the Ishida Clothing Line building…**

 **"** Achoo!" Rukia sneezed.

 _I think someone just badmouthed me!_

 _Oh. I need to finish this paperwork. I wonder what Rai is doing._

 _He disappeared without a word again. I should really monitor him. I don't understand him anymore._

 _I hope he like the sandwich I made for him._

Rukia stretched her limbs and started to attack the piles of paperwork she needs to do for the upcoming expo.

After sometime.

"Oh you finished already?" Ishida asked.

Mr. Ishida Uryuu is Rukia's boss and the company's leading designer.

"Yes. I need to go see my baby right now" Rukia said nonchalantly.

"His turning 15 soon. You should give him some space" Uryuu said.

"Yeah. Said by someone who assigned stalker for his own son" Rukia retorted. Uryuu scratched his head.

Rukia took her phone and dialed Ichigo's number.

"Yo Rukia" Ichigo answered from the other line.

"Ichigo, we had emergency. Meet me at the school. Same place" Rukia said. She turn off the phone and throw it inside her bag. She jump on her bike. (The bike was a black butterfly custom designed by her) She exited the building and drove the bike towards Ichigo's old house.

When she arrived at Ichigo's house, she skillfully climbed the walls until she reached Ichigo's window. She knocked on the glass window. Ichigo opened it.

Rukia jumped from the window into his bed. Luckily she took off her sandals before entering the window.

"Crap! Rukia what are you doing at my window?! You're not high school anymore you idiot!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia's vein popped. "Someone will see you?!"

"Who are you calling idiot you dumbass?! I called you to meet me at the school! Yet you are still not finished changing your clothes! Are you a princess?!" Rukia exclaimed at him.

"Princess?!" Ichigo's vein popped.

"Why? Are you offended strawberry?!" Rukia said in an equally annoyed voice. "Who knows what my baby is eating right now because we are late in delivering his lunch!"

"He must be crying at this moment because I forgot to give him a lunch money" Rukia said in a downcast manner.

"Don't worry his Byakuya's son. He'll manage" Ichigo answered without thinking.

Rukia beat him with the bag she was carrying. "Idiot. My son is so delicate. Let's hurry" Rukia said in a soft voice.

 **….at the school….**

The bell rung for the lunch break.

Shinwu opened his eyes. _Crap I fell asleep again._

He look at the person seating next to him.

 _Black and shiny hair. Some of the locks fell on his face giving off a special emphasis to his unnaturally violet eyes. He was so pearly white. His jaw was firmly set._

 _WAIT! Is he a model?! Or some kind of Royalty!?_

"The world is so unfair" Shinwu mumbled as he cried while beating the table.

Rai looked at Shinwu then stared back at Ikhan, who was typing his notes using his mouse on the laptop.

Ikhan is Uryuu's son. The genius kid, he is a very skilled programmer and hacker.

 _Yuna! Please don't look at him._ (Yuna is the girl seating in front of Ikhan. She is Shinwu's childhood friend and longtime crush)

"This is so unfair" Shinwu mumbled again.

"Class dismiss" Renji said. He was boiling inside from the noise Shinwu is making. Truthfully, he was bothered because Shinwu could have been his son and Rukia's if they had ended up together. Yet now that her son is here, Shinwu became the living and breathing reminder of his misfortunes.

The students stood up and bowed to their teacher. Renji exited the room after catching a glimpse of Rukia's son.

 _What is Byakuya thinking sending his only son to this school? Soon those hyenas will know about this. Rukia and her son will be endangered._

Renji closed the door behind him.

As soon as he exited the room, the students full blast stared at their very handsome classmate. The girls heart rates raised and the boys are so pissed. Some students from other class came to take a peek at the new student.

His so handsome!

He is so refined!

Look at his hands! They were so pretty!

Kyaah! His so gorgeous.

That Shinwu is so lucky to be seated beside him (they whispered with ill feeling towards Shinwu)

 _Why do I need to be treated like this just because I am seating beside him?! And Yuna! She was staring at him the whole time…. The world is unfair!_

Shinwu sobbed. Ikhan patted his friends back.

"What's his name?" someone asked from the crowd.

"Kuchiki Raizel. Rai for short" somebody answered.

 _I swear I heard that name before!...Kuchiki…Kuchiki R..i…a_

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Shinwu suddenly exclaimed.

The room fell silent. All eyes were looking at Shinwu including Rai.

* * *

A/N: How is Shinwu related to Rukia? Is he Rukia's son with Renji? Lol…. Rukia fell from the tree branch as soon as Shinwu exclaimed her name. Luckily Ichigo catches her before she slid off...

 **To my dear reviewer & reader (especially to guest-san): Thank you a lot :)... to answer your confusion...Rukia is not infidel. And my side note (A/N) was just a joke. lol! (**it was not part of the story) XD **... take care all of you! See you next time :D**

 **Pls. leave me a review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"When it was clear that the person hates you in an argument, you should pretend he is your closest buddy and respond to him better"-Q**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa); anything related to it and webtoon.

Note: Incest is an intimate relationship (inappropriate) between close blood related individual (ex. Siblings and etc.). STOP! (I hate that word myself. It's immoral and disgusting) BUT REMEMBER: BYA and RUKI are not blood related. AND this FIC is AU. (sorry for the rant :D

Warning: This chapter is going to be super long (at least for my own writing style…pls. let my mistakes on slide….) **Constructive Reviews are most appreciated.**

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 4: Teach your children how to deal with things that are happening in real world**

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Shinwu suddenly exclaimed.

Byakuya is seating on his chair reading the files submitted to him by his assistant. He was so busy lately from all the paperwork that are needed to be filled out. Especially that their corporation is planning to acquire Las Noches Inc.'s market share.

The piling stress started to wear him down yet he refused to back down from competing with their rivals. This is the time when the Kuchiki corporations will be able to get back on power and rule over the entire military forces and market of SS.

SS is a code name for an elite society that rule over the entire country behind the scene. This group is the sole responsible in maintaining the sustainability of the country. They have special powers over the ruling authority. Even the President of the country won't be able to say no to this people.

Except from the stress from work, he was constantly bothered about his family life. As far as he knew, the turning point of his life happened 25 years ago. And starting from that point on, he become a different person than what he thought he could be.

He was the only son and heir to the Kuchiki corporations. Back then, they didn't have as much power as their clan have today. Though Kuchiki corporations is vast, they work behind the scenes. They didn't use their clan's name in conducting business on the surface. They use various trademarks (ex. Black butterfly enterprise and etc.). Almost no one recognize how powerful this clan is. The only thing the people knew was that Kuchiki is a super strict and traditional clan.

So it was a shock to everyone when the leader of the clan took a little girl on his wing and gave her the prestigious family name. The elders were in chaos.

… **. Flash back from 25 years ago…..**

 **A brunette girl of 8 years old was standing beside the clan leader of the Kuchiki. She was fidgeting a little from all the attention on her.**

 **Byakuya stared at the young girl in front of them. He was setting beside the eldest clan elder, who was his grandfather and the former clan leader. He could clearly see anxiousness on her features. Though she was trembling, he applaud her for being able to stand her ground amidst the calculating stares from the elders.**

 _ **She's brave. If one of my cousin was on her place, they would have fainted from fear.**_

 **Byakuya smiled mischievously.**

 _ **Good! At least I could have some fun later.**_

 **Byakuya is 10 year old spoiled brat. He act so refined in the surface but actually, he was just like any other rich kid. He was rotten to the core.**

 **Byakuya's father (Sojun Kuchiki/ current clan leader) knew about it and wanted Byakuya to learn the reality of the world. Sojun is a very soft spoken person and he always tries to be a good father to Byakuya.**

 **Byakuya's mom died in child birth. Thus the sole responsible in raising up Byakuya was his father. Though Sojun didn't really have any time for his son because of his responsibility to the clan. It was his grandfather who took care of his trainings and look after him. Yet it was not enough, because his grandfather was a very busy person as well.**

 **No one watched over his wellbeing. Though he had everything, he did not have the most important thing a child need, a good parenting.**

 **He grew up to be an excellent boy in opposite from what the other children of his condition could have become. The people praised him and showered him with everything artificial. Up until he learned to loath people, especially those people who are lesser than him. He learned that those people that are lesser than him, want nothing but benefits from him and his clan. They are spineless and cunning people, they will lick at your shoes and then stab you in the back.**

 **Byakuya knew all of it from observing the people around him and his father. And those type of people who were also known as the elders of their family was staring down at the street rat who came from nowhere.**

" **Interesting" Byakuya uttered.**

 **Byakuya's grandfather sat properly. He heard his grandson's comment. He was going to invalidate his son's request but he thought deeply about it. And he concluded that, this is a win-win situation. He knew what his son was up to. He wanted to see where this event will lead.**

" **She will become, Kuchiki Rukia from now on. I owe her so much and she is quite an interesting child" Sojun reasoned. (** _It was a very lame reason….. Byakuya's grandfather deadpanned yet the elders took it very seriously_ _ **)**_

" **But Lord!" the elders simultaneously objected.**

 **Sojun stared up at them.**

" **W-we mean….. it** (they refer to her as it….they don't see her as a person but an object) **…came from that place" They stuttered. "It will not pass our standards. It will disgrace our clan" they said simultaneously.**

 **Byakuya scowled. He knew that the elders look down at his father. The only reason they listen to him is because of his grandfather.**

 _ **Rotten fools!**_

" **Nonsense! I will see to it that she will grow up to be a fine Kuchiki lady" Sojun said a little loudly. The elders were caught off guard at his fierceness. It was not every day that Sojun would raise up his voice. He look down at the silent girl and smiled at her.**

" **I approve" Byakuya's grandfather announced. Everyone were shocked. "I believe she will be a great asset to us" he concluded.**

… **..end of flash…**

Byakuya unconsciously played the gold band on his ring finger.

It's been many years since the girl proved her worth. She was a very valuable asset to the clan and a very important person to him.

… **. Flash back from 16 years ago…**

" **Rukia" Byakuya called at the woman standing on the veranda. She was wearing a beautiful kimono. She had just finished performing a traditional dance for that important event as the clan's representative. She proved herself to be a very fine Kuchiki lady than any born Kuchiki women.**

 **Rukia turn around and look at him. "Nii-sama" she greeted politely.**

 **Byakuya was caught off guard from her cheerfulness towards him. Their relationship before was very terrible. They are practically strangers to each other many years before until that incident.**

 **Ever since Byakuya revisited her school and bond (** not really) **with her group of friends. Rukia did her best to keep him company (** Which she never did before. She ignored him all the time. She won't speak properly at him. She always wanted to excuse herself from him whenever they meet, it's like she doesn't want to have anything to do with him **). Their relationship become lighter and less awkward. In Rukia's eyes, he finally became the role model brother/family that she wanted to have.**

" **Rukia" Byakuya uttered. His voice fell a few decibels.**

 **Rukia noticed something is off. Immediately she realized that something very serious is up. "What is it Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.**

 **Silence engulf the both of them after she asked. Rukia was getting more anxious as the silence drag on.**

" **Do you like Ichigo? Byakuya asked seriously.**

 **The blood rushed on Rukia's head.**

 _ **What's up with Byakuya?! That's not something he should ask so straight forwardly! I thought someone died because he looks so serious when he called me but THIS?! His asking me if I like Ichigo? How did Ichigo even get in our subject?!**_

" **Err….Umm…his my…friend….." Rukia stuttered.**

 _ **Why am I stuttering?! And my answer is so out of the question!**_

 **Rukia look up at Byakuya.**

 **Byakuya was still waiting for her answer.**

 _ **Like? I mean…. I like him alright!... I don't know! I don't understand exactly**_ **…** _ **this question is so hard to answer….what does he mean by like?... I think he is asking me a rhetorical question….something like a great code..or a puzzle…. If I said the wrong answer…..something bad will happen…**_

 **Rukia was visibly sweating and her brows were connecting with each other. Byakuya stared at him. He sighed.**

 **Rukia did not notice the out of character expression Byakuya did. She was so caught up within her thoughts.**

 _ **Like? What is like?... Is it a sense of gratitude?... I mean Ichigo changed my world…. He showed me how to live the way I wanted to… he mend my friendship with Renji….. and he change my relationship with Byakuya…he did so many things for me…even though I never asked for it…. I was contented with the way how gloomy my life turn out… I accepted the things the way how it was….. I tried to change it but I could not…. The clans hold on me is so strong…..yet in the end he….a person….who just came out of nowhere….. beat the crap out of SS to save me….he saved me…yet he never explained to me why he did it in the first place….. He was just someone who she helped….and become friends with… she made him into her errand boy and do things to him….yet he saved her….. she don't understand….. is Like…. Related to having the unexplainable feeling of wanting to be with him… to wake up in the morning inside his closet…. To walk to school with him…..to stand by his side….. to always be around him…. I don't know…..**_

" **His a very important…friend" Rukia concluded.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya stood up from his seat and arranged the other files on his table while leaving out the blue folder. He walk over the window and closed the curtain. He saw the people walking beside the road. They look like ants who were very busy doing their goals for the day. Like them, he needs to achieve his goal as well.

 **Ichigo was walking towards his house. Though he was not really paying attention to the people walking around him. It's been a while but he still feel kind of lonely for no reason. (** Actually he was in a constant denial **)**

" **Rukia. When are you coming back? You said you will go to college with us (me). You didn't attend our post-graduation celebration. Everyone (I) missed you" Ichigo muttered.**

" **Come to think of it. She did not even texted me?!" he exclaimed.**

 **Suddenly, he saw Byakuya standing beside the road. As if like an instinct, he run towards him and grabbed his collar. "Byakuya, where is Rukia?!" he yelled.**

 **Byakuya shook off Ichigo's hand away from his collar.**

" **I remember not giving you permission to call me by my name" Byakuya said.**

" **Cut the crap! What happened to Rukia?!" Ichigo asked. "Did your clan forbade her to stay with us (me) again?!" he yelled.**

" **Kurosaki. You are making a scene" Byakuya uttered.**

 **Ichigo look around and saw that he was indeed making a scene in the middle of the sidewalk. People where curiously looking at them.**

" **Let us go somewhere" Byakuya stated. He let the carrot top's rude attitude slip. Yet truthfully, he don't understand why he put up with his attitude. Maybe it was gratitude. He owe Ichigo so much.**

 **After sometime, they arrived at a secluded yet classy restaurant.**

 **Byakuya knew that the brat could get even a lot louder. He wanted to talk to him seriously.**

" **What is your plan with Rukia?" Byakuya asked directly. "Do you like Rukia?" he asked.**

" **WHAA!?... Rukia?!..I like her?...like that midget….she's so rude…always gets in trouble…funny hair…weird attitude…..she's bossy…loud…tiny…..small….(** he continued to enumerate all Rukia's bad qualities. Unknown to him Byakuya is getting so annoyed every passing breath. He wanted to kill the brat for saying those things about his Pride (Rukia). Ichigo ranted on and on) **…... she's a very important friend to me …." he concluded.**

 **After a while, Ichigo was left seeping a cup of tea inside the expensive restaurant. He was having a good time. He felt like some of the thorns were lifted from him.**

" **Byakuya is a good man. I can't believe, he treat me to these expensive restaurant" Ichigo mumbled as he sip his tea. Suddenly realization hit him.**

" **CRAP! He still did not answer my question!" Ichigo yelled. He run as fast as he could, luckily he found him walking near the cottage in the middle of the pond. He immediately crossed the bridge. As soon as he reached him. He grab his sleeves.**

" **Let go of my sleeve, Kurosaki" Byakuya instructed.**

" **Byakuya. Where is Rukia? Answer me?! Why did she not return? She was not answering my call? Is something happened to her?!" Ichigo yelled.**

 _ **I keep on dreaming about her silhouette and voice, she is calling to me.**_

" **She's engaged" Byakuya answered. "I ask you if you had plans to marry her but it seems you don't have (** Byakuya ask him if he likes Rukia and Ichigo ranted about Rukia's bad qualities: conclusion…he doesn't like Rukia…they are both clueless) **" Byakuya informed.**

" **Byakuya! Why did you let that happen?! Is it because of the stupid rules again?!" Ichigo yelled at him.**

 **Byakuya remained silent, though he wanted to explode just like him. It would be unbecoming of him. He tried his best to give Rukia other option (** Like running away with Ichigo…yet Rukia said things like….It is her duty, that she doesn't want to ruin Ichigo's future and that she is grateful for everything but it is time to face reality and accept her responsibility by becoming a strong connection to bind Las Noches and Kuchiki corporations… this way she would be able to repay the late Kuchiki's clan leader's generosity) **but she is so stubborn with her decision. He confronted the elders but his grandfather, who acted as temporary clan leader refused his request not to marry off Rukia. The old man gave him a very difficult option that he didn't even stop to think about it. So he decided to talk to Ichigo about it and the idea was turning up to be a bad one. Ichigo would not be calm about it.**

" **Did Rukia approve of it?!" Ichigo asked. "Of course she did, she's always like that. She wants to sacrifice herself for that stupid clan"**

" **Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya warned. "If you don't have a plan. I suggest that you stay away from her. I won't let you drag Rukia around without serious commitment. She is a Kuchiki lady. I won't let you play with her feelings even if you are the one who saved her"**

 **Ichigo remained silent.**

" **Are you sure, you are not the one playing with her feelings?! Isn't your clan who drag her around like a puppet?!" Ichigo yelled back. "You tried to kill her?!"**

 **Byakuya remained silent. He turned around.**

" **You have 3 months left before everything is settled. If you finally understand your own feelings about her. Come talk to her, convince her. I will help you to the best of my ability. Yet if you don't plan on marrying her, if you ruined her. I will personally kill you myself" Byakuya warned.**

" **Byakuya. If I knew that you and your clan ruined her life again. I will make sure that I will haunt every last one of you, Kuchiki" Ichigo warned.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byakuya was signing piles and piles of paperwork. From time to time, he would look at his phone. Suddenly someone knocked on his office door.**

" **Enter" he said.**

" **Master. An orange haired guy is making a scene in front of the building" the head of the security informed.**

 **Byakuya massaged his forehead.**

 _ **Of course, Ichigo would not yell at him at the phone. He would gladly do it in person.**_

" **Assist him to my office. Don't let anybody near this room" Byakuya instructed. The security nodded although he was baffled at the master's instruction.**

 **After sometime. His office opened revealing a very angry carrot top.**

" **BYAKUYA! You sick bastard! Why the hell are you marrying your own sister?!" Ichigo shouted like a battle cry and attack Byakuya without another thought.**

 **Ichigo punch Byakuya but he easily move past him.**

" **I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Ichigo shouted again as he attack him but Byakuya avoided all of them.**

" **BAM!" Ichigo landed a punch on Byakuya's face.**

 **Byakuya this time fought back and punch Ichigo to his gut.**

 **They fought fiercely. It had been a year since they fought this hard with each other. Ichigo wanted to kill Byakuya. Byakuya on the other hand knew Ichigo won't listen to reason up until he was beaten.**

 **After sometime, the inside of the office were an unrecognizable mess. The two was lying on the floor, both are trying to catch their breath. Ichigo tried to punch Byakuya as hard as he could but he was so exhausted.**

" **Now tell me. Why did you do that? I thought you are a morally upright person" Ichigo asked while trying to think calmly. "Is this one of your stupid clan's tradition?!" he yelled. His energy was returning.**

 _ **Ichigo has a fast recovery. I need to get this over with before he regained his energy.**_

" **She's not my sister" Byakuya stated.**

" **LIAR!" Ichigo shouted as he throw another punch towards Byakuya.**

 **Byakuya punch him back. "I am not lying strawberry (Ichigo)!" he yelled. He finally lost his composure.**

" **How dare you call me Strawberry, you stick in the mud?!" Ichigo yelled back.**

" **That's the meaning of your name, Idiot!" he shouted.**

" **What did you say?! My name has nothing to do with that fruit!" Ichigo retorted.**

(Note: There argument is straying so far from their main topic)

 **Their fight lasted for 2 hours before, Ichigo became sensible again.**

" **If I marry her now my grandfather's other option for Rukia will be fulfilled (** Option 1: Rukia will abandon her responsibility willingly and Option 2: Byakuya will marry her… since Rukia is a person who won't sacrifice others for her own was so stubborn to accept option 1 and option 2 for her is out of the question) **. The elders won't leave her alone up until she get married because the late clan leader (** Sojun **) gave Rukia an inheritance from the Kuchiki corporations (30%)" Byakuya started to say.**

" **Those money worshipping fools!" Ichigo yelled.**

" **As I had stated before, she is NOT my sister by blood" Byakuya reiterated.**

" **Isn't it still the same?!" Ichigo stated.**

" **Think whatever you want. The point is, as soon as I become the clan leader. I will have the power over the clan and by then I will be able to revoke the marriage" Byakuya informed.**

 **Ichigo was silent for the first time.**

" **I don't know what your intention towards Rukia is but I know I can trust you with her wellbeing" Byakuya added.**

 **Ichigo remained silent.** _ **He trusted Byakuya and respected him. He already knew at some point about his intentions. He just came to clarify things and get to the bottom of the matter.**_

 **...Ichigo's flash back…..**

 **Ichigo spent the entire month after Byakuya informed him of the engagement, thinking about his feelings towards Rukia. He knew something is there but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to settle down with her yet. After some brainstorming, he decided to visit Kuchiki mansion. Just as Byakuya stated, the place was heavily guarded if it wasn't for Byakuya he won't have a chance to even sneak inside (** his the type to wreak havoc instead) **.**

 **Yet when he finally confronted Rukia, she just turn him away saying his being a fool.**

…

" **Ichigo you stupid strawberry! What are you doing sneaking inside my room?!" Rukia asked.**

" **Yo Rukia. I think I've read this plot somewhere. A girl from a prominent family and a boy who love the girl. The girl was engaged to other man and the boy sneaked inside the girls room and convinced her to elope with him" Ichigo ranted.**

 **Rukia was hit with realization.**

" **Me too! I remembered reading about it. I think it's one of your manga. Both of them died after drinking a poison. That was such a tragic ending" Rukia agreed. "I think the writer is Snakesper"**

" **He wasn't Snakesper dumbass! He is William Shakespeare and it wasn't a manga" Ichigo corrected her. (** Shakespeare is Ichigo's favorite author)

" **Who are you calling dumbass you idiot?!" Rukia yelled at him.**

" **By the way, I came to save you" Ichigo announced.**

" **Idiot! Who need saving? I am surely not in need of saving" Rukia said.**

" **I came to save you from yourself" Ichigo retorted.**

" **Dumbass! How can you save me from myself? Go back home" Rukia ordered him. "This is my choice"**

" **Don't be stubborn midget. I came here to save you from yourself so I won't accept any opinion from you. Got it?!" Ichigo smirked evilly.**

" **Stupid! You're the one who doesn't get it. I am doing it by my own free well"**

" **Lady Kuchiki?" One of the guard outside of her room called. "Is someone there with you?" he asked.**

" **No one" Rukia answered innocently. Ichigo scowled at her pretentiousness.**

" **Now go home Ichigo before anyone caught you. I just wish Byakuya won't know about this" Rukia said as she pushed him out of the window. She have no idea that Byakuya collaborated with Ichigo.**

" **I will be back tomorrow" Ichigo said. "Wait. Who are you marrying to?" Ichigo asked before jumping out of the window.**

" **Jaggerjaques from Las Noches Inc. the one with the blue hair. His one of the executives" Rukia informed him. "Now go!"**

… **.end of flash back….now back at the present time inside Byakuya's office**

" **Grimmjow Jaggerjaques is bad news" Byakuya concluded. "His a notorious playboy and certified psycho" Byakuya added. "There is no way I will let Rukia have that kind of husband. He is not worthy for her"**

 **Ichigo cringed at Byakuya's word. It would be the worst person to get married to. Yet truthfully, he was more worried at what Rukia might do to the man she was going to marry. (** He remembered her sadistic smile as she stab her opponent ruthlessly during one of their online game match.)

" **Grimmjow" Ichigo uttered.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for the constuctive review from mbravesgirl7... (^_^) I appreciate the effort. I will do my best to improve.

To my other reviewers, thank you for the effort. To the readers, Happy reading :)

THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES :)

Amethyst hazel 06-25-2017 ErzaRina 06-29-2017 Redly1024 06-23-2017 YukineKiryu


	5. Chapter 5

_**"When it was clear that the person hates you in an argument, you should pretend he is your closest buddy and respond to him better"-Q**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa); anything related to it and webtoon.

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 5: Show your children how much you love and cared for them

" **Grimmjow" Ichigo uttered.**

" **His files is that envelop beside you" Byakuya stated while he was still lying on the floor.**

 _ **Ichigo had become stronger than before. I almost got beat up, luckily I trained before this thing happened.**_

 **Ichigo reached for the scattered envelop beside him.**

" **Uh. Byakuya. There are so many envelops scattered. Which one?" Ichigo asked as he tried to compare envelops.**

" **The one with a red X mark on it" Byakuya stated.**

 **Ichigo immediately found it and opened the folder.**

" **Is this Renji's writing?" Ichigo asked. (Renji is Byakuya's assistant and Rukia's childhood friend)**

" **Yes. I assigned him to investigate the person Rukia was engaged to" Byakuya informed.**

" **Blue hair is such a playboy…. So many girls clings to him like a leech. Lucky bastard." Ichigo read one of Renji's report. There were also pictures of a blue haired guy hugged by beautiful and curvaceous girls.**

" **Aside from it. Blue hair is psychotic. He undressed one of the girls following him and pushed away from him. He even smirked when one of the girls he pushed almost got hit by the car" Ichigo finished reading Renji's report.**

' _ **I think Renji is exaggerating things. Blue hair doesn't even have a single good characteristic listed on his report' Ichigo thought.**_

 **Byakuya remained silent. Truthfully as soon as he read those reports, he got so pissed. He decided to investigate the matter for himself.**

… **Byakuya's flash back 5 weeks after meeting Ichigo at the restaurant…..**

 **Byakuya was filing his papers silently at his office. The clan leader (his grandfather) promoted him to a vice president position in the company. In contrast to what the people expect from a young vice president, Byakuya proved himself to be very capable.**

 **Instantly Byakuya became a major sensation in the corporation because of his looks and intelligence. He is always the talk of the town and he was even featured in magazines. The media fuss about the handsomeness of the heir of the Kuchiki Corporation, though normally they would not take interest in the Kuchikis because the corporation is just an average company according to them. In one of the interviews, they asked him about his girlfriend.**

 **Byakuya found one of the news featuring his interview with the SWA among his files. He pick it up and curiously scan it. The interview was on the main celebrity page instead of being found on the Business section.**

" **Do you have a girlfriend Mister VP? How many? (** Can I apply?) **" The beautiful blonde haired host asked him.**

" **No" Byakuya answered seriously.**

" **Aou..Is there someone you are interested at?** _ **(**_ _I hope he would mention me)_ **" she asked.**

 **Byakuya remained silent.**

" **I see. You fancy someone" she commented eagerly. "And who is that lucky girl?" she asked.**

 **Byakuya remained silent.**

" **It's not a girl" Byakuya stated.**

 **The host gasped.** Don't tell me his into that!? All the handsome guys have their own boyfriend they say T_T. she thought.

" **I am very much interested in taking care of our company's growth" Byakuya stated.**

 **(Turn to next page for more steaming interviews with Mister Handsome Kuchiki…(^_*)….ie…what type of girl he wants to drag on his bed)**

 **Byakuya drop down the magazine. His head is beginning to hurt from remembering those stupid questions the host ask him.**

 **Suddenly, he noticed the envelop marked with red X on it. He opened it.**

 **After sometime, he found himself standing in front of his grandfather's office. He knocked on the door.**

" **Enter" the old man said.**

 **Byakuya entered the office and bowed respectfully to the clan leader.**

" **What is matter Byakuya?" the old man asked although he already knew what his grandson was up to.**

" **Las Noches Inc. why are you marrying her off to one of them, Grandfather?" Byakuya asked.**

" **It seems that you are still the young boy I knew you are. You've been acting so recklessly" the Old man commented. "I heard that you sent someone to investigate Jaggerjaque"**

 **Byakuya remained silent.**

" **If you are looking for Rukia. She is on a date with her fiancée. Go to this location" the old man said as he gave Byakuya a paper.**

 **Byakuya took it. Truthfully, he was restless that morning after reading Renji's report and finding out that Rukia is missing.**

 _ **Grandfather knew all about this.**_

 **Byakuya walk out of the room after excusing himself. Yet before he could open the door his grandfather called him.**

" **I am still waiting for your decision" the old man said.**

 **Genrei (Byakuya's grandfather) knew that Byakuya is not the type of kid to get interested with anyone so easily. Thus he approved his son's decision to take the girl and gave her a Kuchiki name back then. Just as he predicted, the girl influenced Byakuya's attitude and she facilitated to his growth. He became the man that he is today. A human.**

 **Genrei is also aware that Byakuya never cared for anyone more than her. Thus, he did his best to teach Rukia how to become a great Kuchiki lady, because he intended for her to be by Byakuya side. For her to support him. He knew that there would come a time when all their enemies will attack simultaneously and he would need someone he could truly trust. He believe that Rukia is a strong and capable lady. She would be able to stand by his side and protect him.**

 **Genrei believe that Byakuya will be the greatest clan leader in their history. And he also believe that 'For every great men, there is a great women behind them'. He could not let just anyone stand behind his grandson, because those women is capable of making or breaking even the greatest of men. Though he also know that in order for the marriage to work, Byakuya and Rukia should have some kind of intimate thing called 'love'. The old man blushed.**

" **Love" the old man uttered. He remembered his late wife's words. "Jealousy is the way"**

… **.**

" **Grandfather" Byakuya started to say. He was standing in front of his grandfather. "I am marrying her" he declared.**

 _ **I won't let that unrefined man ever lay a finger on her again! He is not worthy for her.**_

" **I see that you finally settled the matter" his grandfather said. Though he achieved his goal to make Byakuya marry Rukia, he felt that something is off.**

 **After Byakuya talked to his grandfather, he called Rukia to his private garden.**

 **After sometime Rukia arrived wearing her sleeping yukata. She did not have time to change because Byakuya called her and she hates to make him wait. She sat opposite him.**

 _ **Why did he called me in the middle of the night? What is the emergency?**_

" **Rukia. I choose to marry you" Byakuya stated.**

 **Rukia looked so shocked. She had just came home from her date with Grimmjow. She was planning to have a good night rest but Byakuya called her yet now he drop a bomb in front of her?!.**

 _ **What is he talking about?! M-marry me? I thought I am already engaged with Grimmjow.**_

" **Will you choose me?" Byakuya asked.**

 **Rukia was dumb stricken.**

" **I won't be able to protect you if you are far away" Byakuya said. "I won't ask you to do things you don't want to do. And if you wanted to be free from me, I would be able to grant you that as soon as I become the clan leader. I don't want you to ruin your life for the sake of our clan" Byakuya said sincerely.**

" **Byakuya" Rukia uttered. "Don't do that for my sake" Rukia said. She look up at him. "I don't want you to suffer because of me. If I marry you, you won't be able to have a girlfriend. You would be chained up to me" she said.**

 **Byakuya stared at her.** _ **Isn't she the one that was going to be chained with me? She won't be able to hang out with Kurosaki again.**_

" **I saw your interview. I know you want to go out there and enjoy life with your girlfriend" Rukia said referring to the SWA interview. She was teary eyed. Byakuya was confused.**

 _ **Poor Nii-sama, he is like a caged bunny!...so cute and all but is not free to do what he want…. I should really stop calling him Nii-sama….. especially since we are talking about this**_ _ **matters…..**_

… **..end of flash back….**

 **Byakuya and Ichigo were seating silently on the floor.**

" **I sent the wedding invitation card to you because I want to talk to you" Byakuya stated.**

" **Tsk. You could have called me" Ichigo complained.**

" **I tried to do that but Renji came and destroyed my phone" Byakuya said.**

" **Renji?!" Ichigo asked. "Come to think of it. I have not seen him on my way in your office. Normally, he would be standing guard at your door" he added.**

" **He resigned" Byakuya stated.**

" **Oh" Ichigo said.**

 **Ichigo pondered.** _ **That Red head is in love with the midget. I was surprised that he just resigned like that.**_ (If Renji was there. He would say. Carrot top you are insane! No one have the guts to make an enemy of the Kuchikis forget about landing a punch at the heir :c Byakuya is very strong…you know. You just got lucky last time) **.** _ **He still fears Byakuya.**_

" **I want to talk to you seriously about my wedding. Don't you dare come and ruin it" Byakuya warned Ichigo. "If you do. We won't be able to protect Rukia from our enemies" he added.**

 **Ichigo scowled.**

" **I believe you realized the seriousness of the matter behind the arrangement. Rukia was stubborn to abandon her responsibility because she knew what will be the consequences" Byakuya said.**

" **Tsk. The midget is a trouble magnet. I can't believe she was putting herself in another hole" Ichigo said.**

" **Kurosaki. Refrain from disrespecting her at my presence" Byakuya stated.**

" **Chill man" Ichigo commented. "You two are the same. Both of you put other people's wellbeing before yourselves. Are you sure you are not going to regret marrying her?" Ichigo asked skeptically.**

" **What do you mean by that Kurosaki? Do you insinuate that Rukia is not a capable lady? How dare you say such a thing" Byakuya said sternly.**

" **I understand" Ichigo said. He stood up and walked over to the door. "I won't make a seen. Just like you I wanted to protect her wellbeing as well. Don't make her cry" Ichigo said.**

" **Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you really not love her?" Byakuya asked seriously as he got up from the floor.**

" **I don't….exactly know" Ichigo stated. "I am not sure if I love her or I only cared for her" Ichigo stated.**

 **Byakuya stared at Ichigo.**

" **I don't want to make a choice out of undetermined feelings. I fear that if I act on it without full conviction, I would only complicate things for all of us" Ichigo said honestly.**

" **Kurosaki. You are the one who said to hold on to what you believe no matter what other people might say but hearing you say that, makes me think that you are being dishonest with yourself." Byakuya commented.**

" **Maybe. I wish I could settle it down but for the time being. I will just seat around and protect her from distance" Ichigo stated.**

 **Byakuya saw himself from Ichigo's person.** _ **He is a very interesting person.**_

 **Ichigo has been true to his words, he did not let anyone ruin the wedding. He even came and talk to Renji and their other friends.**

 **During the wedding, every one of Rukia's friends came except for Ichigo. Actually he came but he did not show himself to them. After that day, he never showed himself to her or even texted her.**

 **After 17 months, Ichigo came knocking at the gate of the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya found him before someone opened the gate. He got out from his car and walked towards him.**

" **Kurosaki" Byakuya called him sternly.**

" **Yo Byakuya" Ichigo greeted.**

" **What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.**

" **Tsk. You look different today Byakuya" Ichigo commented. "If I don't know you, I would say you are nervous" he added.**

 **Byakuya felt like something is off with Ichigo.**

" **You're a** _ **married man**_ **now. Congrats man" Ichigo said without much thinking. "Say hi for me to your lovely** _ **wife.**_ **And also tell her that I am doing fine. I am turning 2** **nd** **year college next month and that I am now dating bunch of girls, that's what she wanted for me to do with my life right?. Say thanks from me" he added.**

 **Byakuya stared at him.**

" **Thank you for everything" he said while he walk away.**

 **Byakuya followed him up until they reached a cemetery. By that time the sky was covered with clouds. They were both standing in front of Ichigo's moms grave.**

" **Give me back Rukia" Ichigo said after sometime. Suddenly the rain poured from the sky.**

 **The rain water drenched Ichigo's body. "Give her back" he said.**

" **I will not. She's mine now" Byakuya said very seriously. "You had your chance before but you don't have anymore" he stated.**

 **As soon as Byakuya uttered his refusal Ichigo attacked him and get hold of his collar.**

" **Let go Kurosaki" Byakuya ordered.**

 **Ichigo did not let go. So Byakuya punched him. "You are drunk. Don't show yourself in front of her like that" he said.**

 **Ichigo fell on the concrete ground. "Give her back! Give Rukia back to me!" Ichigo yelled as he attacked Byakuya again but he dodge all of it.**

" **I love her! Damn it!" Ichigo yelled. This time the rain water fell on his face like a tear. He looks so pathetic.**

" **It's already very late for that" Byakuya stated. "She gave birth to my son. I won't let you take her away even if she loved you before" he declared.**

 **Ichigo's world come crumbling on the ground. "So it was true" he said.**

" **This is all part of your plan! You intended to take her from the start!" Ichigo shouted.**

 **Byakuya remained silent.**

" **You seduced her!" Ichigo yelled.**

" **You are not making sense. Go home Kurosaki" Byakuya said after knocking Ichigo on the ground. "Let us talk when you are sane but don't you show in front of her again" he warned.**

" **Byakuya" Ichigo called him. The rain was slowly fading out.**

" **If I know that you are lying to me and that she was not happy with you. This time, I will take her for real" Ichigo retorted. "You said you married her because you want to protect her so I entrusted her to you because I am not very clear with how I feel before. Yet now. Now I know what I really feel. If she's not happy with you. Give her back to me! You promised to let her go if she wanted to" Ichigo ranted. "I love her so much I will die for her" he stated.**

" **I've never been sure in my life before. I love her" Ichigo said. "I love you Rukia"**

" **You don't understand it Kurosaki. Unlike before, Rukia loved you but she's with me now and she just gave birth to my son today. I hope you don't come and ruin her peaceful life, now of all times" Byakuya reasoned out.**

 **The rain poured very hard that Ichigo lost his will to get up.**

 **Today is the anniversary for his mom's death and the day that the girl he loved so much gave birth to other man's child. This is the most hated day for Ichigo.**

 **Byakuya leave the cemetery and got home. He look so calm but truthfully, he was shaken by Ichigo's words. At some point it could be said that he indeed seduced her. And the most terrifying fact is that he took advantage of the situation knowing that she would not refuse him. He also knew that she loved Ichigo so much even though she hide it from him and denied it even to herself.**

 **Rukia did her best to be the best wife for Byakuya. They sleep at the same room after their wedding but they barely talk to each other (** awkwardness) **that night. Byakuya noticed that Rukia act like a perfect robot. She only say and do things that were expected of her. She executed her duties efficiently and marvelously.**

 **Genrei was so proud of how Byakuya and Rukia's marriage turn out that he decided to step out of his position 15 months from the date of their wedding. Rukia is very smart, thus he accompany Byakuya in dealing with their clients and business partner. They were a good team, they say. Rukia is smart and warm, and Byakuya is straightforward and decisive. Together, they accelerated the company's growth faster than before.**

 **Rukia gave her inheritance back to the Kuchiki corps. Thus the stock market efficiency of the company returned to how it was and even gained more profit. No one would have thought that the adopted Kuchiki now a Kuchiki by marriage could be a great asset to the clan. She did her job very seriously and efficiently. Byakuya knew all the efforts she put on and that's why he loved her even more.**

 **Since Ichigo did not show himself again in front of Rukia, he thought that Ichigo did not really loved Rukia. Ichigo only did everything he do for Rukia because she is only a very important person to him. Byakuya thought that it is time to for Rukia to move on from her feelings Ichigo. So he started to court her.**

 **The thing that changed his married life happened 9 months ago. He was on a meeting when one of his agents who he assigned to watch over Rukia, reported that she is in danger. Immediately, he leave the meeting and barged inside one of the Las Noches warehouse. He found Rukia lying on the made up bed. She lost consciousness. He felt anger that he had not felt so strongly before. He almost killed all the guards inside the warehouse and took her back with him.**

 **Byakuya spent all day looking at her unconscious form. He found out that Rukia was sent by the elders to act as a representative at the annual Hueco Mundo Expo. She noticed that something is off thus she tried to walk out of the building but she was assaulted by unknown men and took her into the warehouse.**

 **Byakuya was so angry, he declared war against the Hueco Mundo group of companies. He also punished the elder who sent Rukia at the Expo.**

 **Byakuya stared at his wife. He was so afraid that he would lose her. He hugged her. He intended to make his feelings be known to her. He would not stand by and not inform her that he wanted to make their marriage a real one. Though he know she loves Ichigo, he decided to show her how he loves her. Because as the people say "All is fair in love and war"**

 **Rukia woke up in her husband's arms. (** So. In short, that's how Rai happened. This fic is rated T so no way I am writing that moment)

… **.at Byakuya's office present time….**

Now 15 years later, Byakuya is seating inside his office thinking about the decisions he made back then. He did not regret it. He wanted to fight for it but he is older now and he knew he should not keep Rukia by his side any longer. It is time to let her go.

Although the divorce faced a lot of criticism, Byakuya is determined to free her. He filed the case himself and the judge approved it, stating certain provisions in the case; there would be a 15 year waiting period before Rukia is legally single again and the child should have time with both parents.

"She endured enough. I know it was not easy to be my wife. Everyone wanted to drag you down and humiliate you. Yet you still remained beside me. You supported me to the best of your ability and now I want you to resume the life you wanted to have" Byakuya said to himself.

Ichigo proved himself to be resilient as well. Byakuya could not believe how patient Ichigo is for waiting Rukia for a whole decade and half.

Byakuya pick the blue folder in front of him. It contained the papers regarding the complete nullification of their marriage and the custody of the child.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" Byakuya said as he sat properly on his chair.

"Lord, you called for me?" Franky asked after he bowed down to the clan leader.

"Kousoke Urahara" Byakuya said.

 _I am called Frankenstein now my Lord! I don't want to be called by that name ever again._ Franky thought. He wanted to correct the Lord but he knew that would be a bad idea.

"Have you reported your investigation?" Byakuya asked. "About what happen to me and his mom?" he added.

 _Crap! The Lord knew about my investigation all along!_

"I told him only part of the story" Franky said

Byakuya remained silent.

"Yet I believe, he will be able to figure everything on his own" Franky supplied.

 _Your love story is so dramatic. I almost tear up._

"How are they?" Byakuya asked.

"They are alright my Lord. Master Raizel is attending school and Lady Rukia is looking after him" Franky said.

Byakuya remained silent. Truthfully he doesn't need to ask his son's personal guard about their wellbeing because he is confident that they would be just fine.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

Franky was caught off guard with the Lord's question.

"He is taking care of both Lady Rukia and Master Raizel, my Lord" Franky reported.

… **..back at the school….**

"Kuchiki Rukia is…" Shinwu said confidently.

The students were all looking at him curiously. _It's prank time._

"Is just a random name. Hahahahhaha" Shinwu said while he laugh so horribly. "I got all of you!" he added.

The student's came and beat Shinwu with their books. Even Rai wanted to beat him with the laptop (Note: the laptop belongs to Ikhan, Uryuu's son) he was holding. Yet as usual Rai remained silent.

"Hey new student. Why don't you go and eat?" Shinwu asked.

Rai remained silent.

"Nah! Come with me, I will treat you lunch for now" Shinwu offered.

 _His so handsome but I guess his poor. Maybe his one of those Cinderillo (prince among the poor)?_

"Me too!" Ikhan raised his hand. "I forgot to bring my lunch money"

"Ok. Now let's go to the canteen" Shinwu said.


	6. Chapter 6

BLRR

" **The Time**

By the Time,

Verily! Man is in loss,

Except those who believe and do righteous deeds, and recommend one another to the truth, and advice each other to patience"-Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa); anything related to it and webtoon.

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant!

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 6: Teach your children how to be strong in times of calamity

"Ok. Now let's go to the canteen" Shinwu said.

Shinwu and Ikhan walked ahead.

Rai was lift seating silently on his chair. He realized that the red head thought that he don't have a lunch money. Which in fact he truly didn't have.

"Franky" Rai uttered. _He forgot to give me my allowance!_

… **.flash back…..**

" **Franky" Rai called.**

" **What is it Master?" Franky gladly asked.**

" **You keep my wallet" Rai ordered.**

 **Franky flinched. "Why. What is wrong Master?" he asked.** _ **Is someone at the school extorting him?**_

" **My mom prepared a lunch for me. I don't need my wallet" Rai reasoned.**

 **Franky sweat dropped from his Master's reason.**

 _ **Master thought that, If Lady Rukia saw that he had enough money to buy a high quality lunch for himself, she might not give him the lunch box. How cute!**_

 **Franky took the wallet from him. He was so proud of his master.**

" **Don't worry I will give you some later just in case" Franky said.**

… **..end of flash back….**

Rai's stomach growled.

Rai remained silent.

 _It was my fault. I left her without permission._

 _The carrot top is with her. I tried to be civilized about him but I just feel like punching him for being so close to her. I think his taking advantage of my parent's separation from the start._

Rai remained silent. He remembered Franky's report to him.

 _My mom sacrificed so much for me and the clan. And I felt like father did not really wished to be separated from her._ Rai believed.

 _Mom came from a very poor branch of the family so the elders of our clan wanted to separate them._

 _They were so ungrateful! After all my mom got through just to be useful for the clan?! They probably used the carrot top as a decoy in separating my parents!_

 _Those jerks!_

The other student's left the room. They wanted to approach their handsome classmate but some weird vibe is coming off him. His expressionless face and silent manner, makes the other student feel like his dangerous despite his appearance.

"Yo Rai" Ichigo greeted from the window.

Rai look at him. He blinked for a few seconds. _Whaa! It's the carrot top. What's he doing here?!_

"Ichigo! You idiot. I told you not to startle him" Rukia complained as soon as she entered the room. She was panting real hard.

"You're getting old Rukia. I can't believe your panting just from running towards this room" Ichigo commented. He jump on the window and strike a pose.

"Coz we are older now, idiot!" Rukia yelled. "I could not possibly not lose breath after climbing the 3rd floor!"

"Excuses. Excuses. By the way here's your lunch Rai" Ichigo said smiling at the silent young man. ' _Rai is so much like him. I am beginning to think I am relieving our high school days.' Ichigo thought._

"Remember when you climbed this window Rukia?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Rukia stared at Ichigo.

"Yes. What is with it?" Rukia asked. Of course she remembered. It's one of the most memorable reunion they have.

Rai stood silently from his chair. He don't want to see another one of their moment, it would only paint confusing thoughts about his mom's past. He wanted to believe that his mom had not loved anyone other than his father.

Rai walk over to the door.

"Rai" Rukia called his son.

Rai did not even stop to look at her as she called him. Suddenly something hit his head. He look around and noticed the juice box on the floor. He realized that it was the carrot top who throw it at him.

"Don't treat your mom like that" Ichigo said.

Rai picked the juice box and walked over to his mom.

"I need to go to the canteen" Rai said then he handover the juice box to her. "Please excuse me" he said. Then he walked over to the door and closed it behind him.

"Ichigo" Rukia called.

Ichigo look at her.

"I think. This is not going to work. Rai won't accept us" Rukia stated. "You should have not waited for me." she added. _This is all my fault_

Rai who was eavesdropping behind the door left.

Ichigo walked over towards Rukia.

"I can't believe I am the one to say this things to you. You used to be the one who are telling me this kind of things" Ichigo started to say as he push the hair behind her ear.

"It isn't your fault. You only did what you thought was the best at that time. I know that Rai loved you that's why his acting like that. And don't worry about him accepting us, leave it to me" Ichigo said pointing confidently to himself.

Rukia look up at him.

"I never regretted waiting for you. You and your son are everything to me" Ichigo stated. He wanted to hug her at the moment yet he prevented herself. Until she is completely free, he would wait for her and finally marry her.

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo look at her tenderly.

"But still you should have not thrown the juice box at him, Idiot" Rukia said as she whack him in the head.

Ichigo ruffled her hair. "Don't go easy on him so much. His not a baby anymore" he said. "Look at him! He even acts just like his dad when he was younger. Such a prick!" he commented.

"Don't go calling Byakuya a prick, Ichigo" Rukia defended.

"So now, how are we going to deliver his lunch?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted as soon as he opened the door.

"Oh Renji" Rukia greeted. "How are you? Haven't seen you in ages" she said while waiving at him.

… **.at the canteen….**

Rai entered the canteen very silently.

As soon as he stepped towards the hall, the crowd fell into silence. Rai stood rigidly beside the door.

"Rai!" Ikhan called him. "Seat here" he said pointing at the seat beside the red head.

Rai walk towards their table and sat beside Shinwu.

"Why are you so late Rai? We have been waiting for you for ages! Look at your ramen. It was soaked" Shinwu pointed out.

Rai remained silent. He noticed that his bowl of noodles were greater in quantity than the ones on Shinwu's bowl. He started eating silently.

"Kyaa! Even the way he eats ramen is so elegant"

"He is as they say. The handsomest guy in this schools history!"

"Who is he?"

"His Rai from class 7-B"

"He should have been in our class. He looks genius"

The crowd continued to murmur about him yet all Rai could think was the words he heard from his mom.

" **I think. This is not going to work. Rai won't accept us" Rukia stated. "You should have not waited for me." she added.**

Now everything make sense to him. It was his mom's fault at some point.

… **. Flash back to when he was in grade 3…**

 **Rai was seating silently among the students. It was almost lunch time so every one of his classmates were excited to go. As usual he was silently looking out at the window.**

 **After sometime, the teacher dismissed the class.**

 **The students rushed out of the room, while Rai remained seating beside the window.**

" **Rai- I mean Master Raizel. What is the matter?" One of his teacher asked politely.**

 **Rai remained silently looking out of the window. Suddenly his eyes widen a little.**

" **Master Raizel?" the teacher asked worriedly. Her student looks like he saw a ghost or something.**

 **Rai stood away from the window and walked out of the room. The teacher was left staring at his back.**

 _ **Rich kids are so ill-mannered! But the brat is a Kuchiki heir, I need to have a leverage with him.**_

 **The teacher followed little Rai out of the room.**

" **Are you looking for your mom?" she asked.**

 **Rai stopped walking and look at the teacher.**

" **Your mom is at the hall down with Mr. Kurosaki" she informed.**

 **Rai nodded and left.**

 _ **I can't believe he just left without thanking me?! Such a bad manner!**_

 **Rai finally reached the place where his mom were.**

" **Rai" Rukia greeted her son and rustled his hair.**

 **Rai was so glad to find his mom. He loves it when she rustled his hair and call his name. He moves to hug her.**

" **Yo mini- Byakuya" Ichigo greeted.**

 **Rai look at him and realized that the orange haired guy was the one who tried to hug his mom. That's what he saw from the window a while ago.**

 **Rukia punched Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo pretended to not get hurt by the punch.**

" **How's school Rai?" Rukia asked as she smiled at her son.**

 **Rai stared at the carrot top. He glared at him.**

" **Oh. He is Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia introduced Ichigo seeing as Rai was curious about him.**

… **.end of flash…**

 _Is she not happy with me and dad?_

"New student are you ok?" Shinwu asked.

Rai was silent.

"You've been glaring at the lunch box" Ikhan pointed out.

Rai remained silent. Truthfully he did not have any idea how the lunchbox appeared in front of him. He was so caught up with his thoughts.

"Abarai-sensei brought it a while ago. He left as fast as he appeared and said something like it belongs to you" Shinwu said.

"What's inside?" Ikhan asked curiously.

Shinwu was curiously peeking as well. Rai decided to open the lunch box.

"Wow! They are so beautiful. Who made that? It looks like it took some time making that food" Shinwu commented while he eagerly wanted to take something from it.

The other students inside the canteen curiously took a peek at the food inside the lunch box.

"Can we have some?" Ikhan asked excitedly.

"Ikhan. His mom probably made that for him" Shinwu said to prevent Ikhan from the food while he took a piece for himself"

Ikhan adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Yes it was for the new student but he owe me for the book. You as well! So I get to have some" Ikhan said as he took the piece Shinwu picked. "Isn't it Rai?"

Rai remained silent. He was staring at the food intensely.

It did not take time before all the food disappeared in front of Rai. Nothing remained except a few grains.

Shinwu and Ikhan burped together, the student's just sat looking at the idiots missed around the handsome guy. They were anxious as to what his reactions would be.

 _Mom made this for me. I can't waste even a single crumb._

Rai reached for his chopstick and tried to eat every last crumbs from the lunch box. Shinwu and Ikhan felt guilty for eating the food that was made for Rai.

 _There must be a good reason behind Mom's decision. I should not judge her just because of something I don't understand._

Rai finished eating. He stood up from his table and took his plate to the sink inside the kitchen.

Everyone inside the canteen where amazed at what he did.

Rai washed his lunch box and utensils.

 _I am sorry Mom._


	7. Chapter 7

BLRR

" **The Slanderer**

Woe to every slanderer/backbiter,

Who has gathered wealth and counted it,

He thinks that his wealth will make him last forever!?

Nay! Verily, he will be thrown into the Crushing Fire,

And what will make you know what the Crushing Fire is?

The fire Kindled by God,

Which leaps up over the hearts,

Verily, it shall be closed upon them,

In pillars stretched forth"-Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa); anything related to it and webtoon.

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable. Even Shakespeare doesn't stand a chance! (That's my argument)

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 7: Teach your children good manners by being a good role model yourself.

 _I am sorry Mom._

The bell rung for the first period class. The students hurried back to their specific classrooms but they didn't leave without taking a long glance at the handsome student, who was silently walking among the freshmen.

Shinwu and Ikhan were busy chatting about their playoffs during school out.

"I think we should bring Rai with us" Ikhan said.

Shinwu stared at Rai. _He looks like someone who is proficient at gadgets. He might be an online game master for all we know. Might as well try him out._

"Yeah. We should bring him with us" Shinwu agreed.

Rai look at them. _What are they talking about?_

Shinwu and Ikhan smiled together at him.

Rai remained silent.

… at Rukia's house….

"Ah. My back is aching" Ichigo complained.

Rukia crossed her hand in front of her. "Who told you to fight Zaraki? It was your fault. I told you to hide but what did you do? You walk like you own the place!" she stated.

Ichigo fell on the couch.

"I think I need a massage" Ichigo said after sometime.

"Am not your wife. Go somewhere" Rukia said as she walk over to the kitchen. She took the broom and started cleaning the house.

"Wife massage my back" Ichigo called.

Rukia look up at him. She ignored him and continue dusting the furniture.

"Wife I am hungry" Ichigo called again.

Rukia turn around yet she still continue what she do.

"Wife" Ichigo called one last time.

"Shut up Ichigo. Stop calling me Wife! You're disturbing me, go somewhere. I am busy" Rukia said.

"Who told you I was calling you Wife?" Ichigo asked slyly.

Rukia got pissed. "Then don't look at me when you say Wife dumbass!" she said while she throw the dusting cloth on him. "If you're hungry, the food is in the fridge. Get it yourself"

"Rukia Kurosaki, is that how you treat your future husband? I am hurt" Ichigo said acting hurt. "And you are using my name, so that makes you my Wife already" he added.

"I am very sure this is not how you treat Byakuya" Ichigo mumbled as he took the food from the fridge.

Rukia got pissed. "Seat down Mr. Kurosaki! I will cook your food in a sec" she said after taking the food from him.

"Wow you are cooking for me?! That will be great Mrs. Kurosaki" Ichigo said. "I just hope you won't feed me poison" he added.

"Who do you think I am? Even if I love you that much I won't feed you poison" Rukia commented.

"Are you pissed at someone?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia look at Ichigo. _He didn't have a clue?_

"Never mind" Rukia commented. She served the food on the table.

Ichigo sat on the chair. "Let's eat together" he said.

Rukia sat opposite him. They started eating.

"Rukia, do you remember when you cook a soup?" Ichigo asked as he eat.

 _Soup? Is it the Honey Dish Rhapsody? The ones I cook for Byakuya when he was ill? Why is Ichigo asking that?_

 _Ichigo really don't know how to be subtle. He was so straightforward. Too straightforward that I need to remind him to stop it. Yet it was what I love about him. His not one to beat around the bush. If he knew that he wants something he would say it outright and fight for it to the best of his ability. And sometimes even beyond his capacity._

"Cook one this evening" Ichigo said. "I think Rai would love it too. I love that soup" he added.

Rukia look up at him. _Of course it was Ichigo who was with me that time and help me evaluate my soup before I serve it to Byakuya._

"Thank you" Rukia uttered.

Ichigo blushed. He realized that he admitted that he love her unconsciously even though he was referring at the soup.

"By the way, Is Rai have been treating you like that? He was always silent whenever I came by that I didn't notice his rude behavior" Ichigo commented. "It seems that his time at Byakuya's house made him a prick. I suddenly felt that he was Byakuya. Byakuya was so rude to you the first time I met him" he said.

"Just as you said Rai was acting so distant towards me lately" Rukia agreed.

"Rai was always silent and he would never say anything about his feelings. Sometimes I am afraid that he will become just like I was when I hadn't met you. Yet what I fear the most is he was being too hard on himself just like how Byakuya was." Rukia added.

"When Rai was young we thought that he had speech problems because he never said a word up until in his 1st grade. I noticed that he was unsociable and a polar opposite to his twin brother" Rukia said in a very downcast manner.

… **. Flashback when Rai was in grade 1….**

" **Mommy look at my drawing. I got perfect score again!" Ichiru said excitedly. Ichiru was Raizel's twin brother. He was 2 minutes older than him.**

 **Rukia look at the boy who was running towards him.**

 **Ichiru was smiling very widely. He looks just like Rai but they differ with their expression. He is so sociable and active while Rai is silent and passive.**

 **Whenever Rukia visit the Kuchiki mansion and stay for a while before taking the boys with her, the four of them eat lunch together. During that time, Ichiru would brag about his drawings to his parents and he would seat on Rukia's lap the whole time. Rai on the other hand would seat very silently beside his dad.**

 **Rukia was hoping that Rai would run to her as cheerfully as Ichiru does but Rai never did.**

" **My test score is perfect" Rai said for the first time. Rukia and Byakuya were surprised. They never heard Rai said anything not even a single word before. They suspected that he had speech disability.**

 **Byakuya patted his son on the back. He was so proud of him and was also relieved that his son wasn't speech impaired.**

 **Rukia carried Ichiru with her and walk towards Rai. She rustled his hair and kissed his chubby cheeks. "I am so proud of you Rai" she said.**

" **Tsk. Show off" Ichiru mumbled.**

" **Ichiru darling" Rukia called. She kissed his cheek. "I am also proud of you" she said.**

 **Ichiru smiled widely. He patted Rai's head. "I guess shorty finally learned to say a word" he commented at his little brother. Truthfully they have the same height but Ichiru always called Rai short.**

 **Rukia hugged both of her sons. They are her pride and joy.**

 **Byakuya's heart swilled at the sight in front of him. They are his treasure. Yet all he could do was look at them, he was afraid that the picture will torn to pieces if he step in. He was the one who filed the separation and he did not regret it. There is something in Rukia that was freed and now he could see how sincere her expressions are. It's like she was no longer suffocated by something and to him it was enough. It is enough to see his family truly happy.**

 **Byakuya drove Rukia and their sons towards her apartment.**

 **Rukia was able to purchase the apartment using her own salary. She refused any help from Byakuya regarding her own needs but she did not refuse the child assistance. It is his responsibility after all as a father to their son. Byakuya is a man of perfect control and Rukia is cool headed, they treat their partially divorced status professionally.**

 **Byakuya bid farewell to his treasures (i.e Rukia and their 2 sons). He was going to abroad for a business meeting. Rukia waved goodbye at him and their sons hugged their father.**

 **Byakuya drove his car away but after sometime he turn around. He found them still standing beside the road where he left them. They were so shocked to see him back. He walk out of the car and embraced his whole family.**

 _ **I can't just go away without doing it. I will be away for a month and I could not possibly be calmed without embracing all of them just like how I wanted to do.**_

 _ **Rukia I know I should have not hugged you but I can't just go without hinting that I am going to fight for what I feel. We started at a wrong way. This time when you feel free to choose on your own without consequence. I hope you will consider me. Ichigo taught me will.**_

 **Byakuya thought.**

" **Bye" Byakuya said. Rukia was left staring at his back.**

 **For a few days, Rukia and her children's daily life remained as it is. She is confident that their security is enough. She knew that the best among her colleagues stays in the shadows protecting them. Yet what she did not anticipate was there is a traitor among the agents.**

 **Rai and Ichiru were missing at their way towards her apartment. She wanted to call Byakuya but decided against it. The meeting he is attending is very crucial, it could endanger all of them. So Rukia traced the kidnappers on her own. She don't trust anyone at the Kuchiki clan.**

 **Yet there is someone she trusted so much….. Ichigo.**

 **Rukia found her son at one of the unknown warehouse owned by the Hueco Mundo. As far as she knew, SS and HM had a long standing economic war but she didn't have any idea why would they took her children. She sneaked inside and found where her sons where being locked up.**

 **Ichiru is tied on the floor and is desperately wiggling out while Rai is seating on the chair without a bind.**

 _ **Strange. They must have thought that he doesn't need to be restrained because he was so timid and helpless. Rai my sweet darling is so fragile.**_

 **After sometime they guided Rai somewhere and Ichiru who was wiggling was left inside the room. He was guarded by few masked men. Rukia sneaked behind them and knocked all of the guards. Then she walk over to her son, Ichiru. She took away the binding and the cloth covering his mouth.**

" **Mommy!" Ichiru cried out.**

" **Shh. Sweet heart be silent" Rukia whispered. She carried her son and ushered him towards the place she entered.**

 **Rukia sneaked on the hallway silently while hiding herself. Then she found Rai, he was bleeding all over.**

" **Mommy!" Ichiru yelled.**

 **Rukia turn around but she was knocked out by someone. "You almost got us" the last word she heard before passing out.**

 **Rukia woke up in the hospital. She found Byakuya seating beside her bed and next to him is Rai. They were both unusually very silent.**

 _ **Where is Ichiru? Where's my darling?...**_

 **Rukia is starting to panic.** _ **Calm down Rukia!**_

" **Ichiru was gone. He died yesterday" Byakuya informed her.**

 **Rukia remained silent. She wanted to cry but prevented herself. She knew that her family were also broken by Ichiru's death and she can't afford to lose control at time she needed to control her emotion for them. Their family is already unstable if she lost herself, she would bring down Byakuya and his remaining son with her depression.**

 _ **Ichiru is just on a vacation. He just go somewhere far away and soon we will be able to follow him there.**_

 **Rukia thought to herself like a chant.**

 **The clan morn at Ichiru's grave. Rukia, Byakuya and their son, Rai were all silent.**

 **Rai was even more silent and he wasn't able to speak again from that day. He would always stare at the window as if waiting. Rukia did her best to act normally and took care of Rai. She poured all her time in teaching him the ways of the world instead of grieving.**

… **.end of flash back…..**

"Thank you Ichigo for saving my Rai" Rukia said. She turn around to wipe away her tears. She don't want to cry but she could not stop it from flowing whenever she is with Ichigo.

"You are so strong" Ichigo commented. "You never cried in front of Byakuya and Rai. You know how much it pained them and yourself but you refused to make things more complicated. You knew that if you give in to grief in front of them it will missed up both of them"

"But you always cry like a river on my shoulder. I am not your face towel you know" Ichigo teased.

"Stupid strawberry" Rukia said before punching him.

"Ouch" Ichigo said.


	8. Chapter 8

BLRR

" **He Frowned 17-22**

Destroyed is man; how disbelieving is he,

From what substance He created him?

From a sperm-drop He created him and destined for him;

Then He eased the way for him,

Then He causes his death and provides a grave for him.

Then when He wills, He will resurrect him"-Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa); anything related to it and webtoon.

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

Did you know what those passage means? :D … It say something like "You humans are ungrateful! You think too highly of yourself even though you just came from a disgusting fluid! You are pathetic and all, you rely on us all the time but you are too arrogant! Thus you are gonna be destroyed for that!"… It was written in a very poetic/rhythmic way in its original form that I had no idea it means something like this. It kind of humbling and scary if you think about it. Yet I realize how we as a person believe that we are in titled to do whatever we like without thinking of the consequence because we are the master of ourselves. And sometimes we do think about the consequence yet we ignore it believing that it was so minute and no one should correct us because our life belongs to us.

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 8: Issues inside the house must remain inside the house!

"Ouch" Ichigo said.

"That's what you get for throwing the juice box on my Rai back at the school" Rukia said as she stood up and took her plates into the sink.

"I think I need to take Rai to my clinic next time" Ichigo suddenly said.

Rukia look at Ichigo seriously.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want to talk to him. That's all" Ichigo reasoned out nervously.

Rukia continued to look at him.

"Ok" Rukia uttered after a while. She moved to take Ichigo's plates.

Ichigo followed her and took the sponge. He washed the plates and Rukia rinsed them. They worked silently.

"I can't believe you could be silent and mature this much Ichigo" Rukia commented casually.

"You too midget" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia spluttered some water towards Ichigo. Ichigo did the same. Then they both laugh.

….. **at the school….**

"Class dismiss" Inoue said to her students. "Don't forget to make your assignment. Go home early and don't wonder around alone" she added.

The students all stood up and bowed down to their Home Economics teacher. Inoue look at her students one last time and exited the classroom.

The students started to pack their things and others already leaved the room.

Rai stood up from his chair and walk over to the door.

"Rai!" Shinwu and Ikhan called simultaneously. They ran up towards him.

Rai turned to look at them.

"We've been calling you for a while. Why aren't you listening?" Shinwu asked as he patted Rai's back.

"Yeah" Ikhan agreed as he pant. "And you walk pretty fast" he added. He adjusted his glasses.

"Because he had long legs, Ikhan" Shinwu pointed out.

Rai look at his legs and Ikhan's.

Ikhan's legs were so short in comparison to Rai's. His about 5.2 ft tall.

Ikhan adjusted his eyeglasses. _Rai is so tall! He is even taller than Shinwu, who is 5.9 ft. I bit his parents were very tall as well. My dad is tall and so is my mom. I wonder what happen to my gene composition._

"Let us not talk about it" Ikhan said. His brown hair covered the blush on his face. He is a bit insecure about his height.

"Rai come with us. We are planning to have some good time" Shinwu said to Rai.

"Yeah. It will be fun!" Ikhan said excitedly. "We are going to kill some zombies!" he added.

"Killing time!" Shinwu exclaimed excitedly.

Ikhan walked ahead followed by Shinwu. Rai who was planning to go home alone decided to follow his classmates since they invited him to go somewhere. He just need to make sure to go home before 7.

" **Go home before 7. Don't make your mom worried" Ichigo said while patting Rai's back.**

 _I can't believe I am hearing that carrot top's words._

Rai thought. Suddenly he remembered Ichigo's words from a while ago when they come to deliver his lunch box.

 **"Don't treat your mom like that" Ichigo said.**

 _What did he mean by that?_

 _Am I hurting my mom?_

 _I would not do anything to hurt her no matter how much I wanted to question her about willingly breaking our home. I kept my words to myself rather than disrespect her._

 _No matter how I hate the carrot top hanging around her, I never commented because I am afraid to hurt her even a tiny bit._

"Ha! We finally arrived!" Shinwu and Ikhan exclaimed together. They were standing in front of a gaming Café.

"Are you ready to roll BirdBrain?" Shinwu asked Ikhan. (Note: BirdBrain is Ikhan's code name inside the game).

"On your mark HandsomeGuy" Ikhan said while he adjust his eyeglasses. (Note: HandsomeGuy is Shinwu's code name).

Shinwu and Ikhan look at Rai. "What's your code name Rai?" they asked simultaneously.

Rai remained silent. He doesn't know what to answer them since he never even once came to a place like this.

The café is full of minor who were seating inside the darken room. They were all facing the monitor and busily pressing buttons.

Rai is beginning to feel uneasy because of how suffocating the room is. Shinwu and Ikhan weren't able to understand his silence and dragged Rai towards the most secluded and tiniest area inside the café.

Rai is seating uncomfortably between Ikhan and Shinwu, who were busy killing the zombies. They were both shouting and yelling happily.

 _I can't believe I let them take me to a place like this._

"Rai. Why are you not turning on your monitor?" Ikhan asked referring to the screen in front of Rai. He noticed that Rai was not playing with them. Suddenly realization hit him.

"Don't tell me you haven't played online games before?!" Ikhan exclaimed. Shinwu who was busy killing zombies turn around to look at Rai in unbelief.

Suddenly he smile evilly. "Don't worry Rai. I am gonna teach you how" Shinwu said as he winked at Ikhan. Ikhan scratched his head.

"I don't like that look, Shinwu. Listen Rai, I will teach you" Ikhan said to Rai. Shinwu pouted.

Rai look at Ikhan and listened to his explanation carefully.

"So that is how you kill the zombies" Ikhan concluded.

Rai nodded. Then he typed his code name inside the game.

"Noblesse?! How classic" Shinwu commented at Rai's code name. "Let's roll Bro"

They started to play the game. After sometime….

"I can't believe this?! Rai got killed every single game! He wasn't even been able to pass gate of hell!" Shinwu exclaimed.

Ikhan adjusted his eyeglasses. "Don't be too hard on him Shinwu. He is just a beginner" he reasoned out. Yet truthfully he was kind of relieved that he was not the only one who missed out the first time. When he first played with Shinwu, he got killed all the time that he was so frustrated about it.

(Note: Shinwu is a master of Zombie Bust because he played it all the time)

Shinwu laugh at how Rai missed up bigtime.

Rai on the other hand felt super depressed. He was so frustrated at how many times he got killed inside the game. It's like the end of the world for him. He was so good in everything he did that he was caught off guard about the fact that he doesn't have any idea what to do inside the game. The zombies attacked him simultaneously without mercy. The sound of his blood spurting inside the game is traumatic experience for him.

Rai was busy learning the traditions and various things regarding their clan that he didn't have time to play online games such as this. Since Kuchiki clan are the History Caretakers, they possess all types of books regarding almost everything (history, science and laws) and he as a heir is responsible to read all of them. He spent all his time reading books and training with his dad, during his stay at the mansion.

Today is the day he realized the grave importance of being up to date in technology.

"Ha. That was a good game" Shinwu said while stretching.

Ikhan stood as well and stretched while he reached for his phone.

Rai was still seating silently beside the corner. He can't accept the fact that he was a helpless inside the game.

"Crap Shinwu!" Ikhan exclaimed. "We spent 4 hours playing!"

"No wonder I felt cramps" Shinwu commented nonchalantly. "Let us go home now"

Rai stood from his seat and walk out of the pc room with them. When Shinwu finished paying for all of them, they exited the café.

"We live down at this alley Rai. We're do you live?" Ikhan asked Rai.

Rai remained silent. He tried to remember the address but unfortunately he could not. Suddenly he took something from his pocket. He gave the paper to Shinwu.

Shinwu curiously took the paper from him.

The paper was a photo of a blonde hair man.

Ikhan and Shinwu raised their brows questioningly. They recognized the person on the photo. It was the exchange student from last year. They turn the paper and found something written on it.

I AM LOST. PLEASE HELP. CONTACT NO. XXX-XXX-XXX-XX

….at the Karakura high school…

"Ichigo" Rukia called after jumping from the tree. She run towards Ichigo who is standing in front of the building. "Did you find my Rai?!" she asked.

Ichigo did not answer. Suddenly, Renji burst out of the bushes. He was panting real hard.

"I can't find Rai, Rukia" Renji exclaimed. He approached Rukia and Ichigo.

"Don't stop looking. He might be in danger" Rukia said worriedly.

 _Where are you Rai?_

 _It is my fault, I didn't bought him a phone. I thought he has one since Byakuya owned a cellular phone company. I can't believe he did not gave him at least one!_

Kuchiki clan is very strict regarding advance technology. They avoid using high-tech gadgets at all cost. The only reason Rukia had a cellphone back then is because of her affiliation to SS and it seems Byakuya was not too fan of gadgets as well because of how traditional he is. It's a wonder how he cope up with how the world works.

The three of them scatter around Karakura town to search for Rai.

….In front of Rukia's house…

Rai is standing in front of their house. He is a bit nervous. He is 2 hours late from the deadline carrot top allotted to him. He knocked at the door but no one answered him. He noticed that the door is locked and the lights on the 2nd floor is turned off.

Franky who was hiding at the tree descended and stood behind his master.

"Master should I open the door for you?" Franky asked. He is planning to dismantle the door if he had to.

Rai remained silent.

After Shinwu called the number. Franky appeared out of nowhere driving a car. He offered to drive the kids to their home before taking Rai back as per Rai's silent order. Inside the car Shinwu and Ikhan commented about him not having his own phone and soon. They also talked about school and mostly about the game that Rai lost.

Franky felt really sorry for his master. In contrast to him, he spent all his time training in both martial arts and advance technology since he is an agent under SS. He is a top class agent that affiliated to the Kuchikis. Although he has his own clan, he refused to assume his family name because of personal matters.

Franky who was also known as Kousoke Urahara, son of a legendary scientist and an x member of the elite SS. His mother is a very influential one as well and a clan leader herself but just like his dad, they were both fugitives now.

When Franky was younger, he was given the honor to live under the Kuchiki house as a personal bodyguard to the remaining heir. That is when he met Master Raizel.

"Why did you lie to me?" Rai asked suddenly.


	9. Chapter 9

BLRR

" **The Cave 19-21**

And similarly, We awakened them that they might question one another. Said a speaker from among them, "How long have you remained [here]? They said, "We have remained a day or part of a day." They said, "Your Lord is most knowing of how long you remained. So send one of you with this silver coin of yours to the city and let him look to which is the best of food and bring you provision from it and let him be cautious. And let no one be aware of you.

Indeed, if they come to know of you, they will stone you or return you to their religion. And never would you succeed, then-ever."

And similarly, We caused them to be found that they [who found them] would know that the promise of God is truth and that of the Hour there is no doubt. [That was] when they disputed among themselves about their affair and [then] said, "Construct over them a structure. Their Lord is most knowing about them." Said those who prevailed in the matter. "We will surely take [for ourselves] over them temple.""-Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Noblesse (manhwa); anything related to it and webtoon.

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage talks about the story of the youth who sleep inside the cave for 300 years and exceeded by 9. When they woke up they realized their real situation. The people who found their bodies constructed a temple and perhaps ended up worshipping them. The point is the people did not learned their lessons and instead their way of thinking diverted from what is righteous.

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

A/N: AU setting. Rukia faces the task of parenting her 15 year old son. How can she handle her silently rebellious son? Will Ichigo finally be the role model father he wanted to be? Enjoy.

 **Good Parenting**

-OPgirl

Chapter 9: Teach your children how to choose good friends. Because the type of friends they hang out with define what type of person they are.

"Why did you lie to me?" Rai asked suddenly.

Franky stared at his master worriedly. He doesn't intend to betray his trust but he thought that it is better if he was the one who discovered the truth for himself.

"Master Raizel" Franky started to say.

"So she had an affair with other man while she was married to my father?" Rai asked. He purposely did not called Rukia as his mom. His a bit hurt about the fact that no matter how he deny his mom's fault, it will not change the truth.

"No" Franky answered. "It was not her fault"

"Don't hide the truth to me any longer Frankenstein. I will not tolerate you lying to me a second time" Rai commanded.

"I am telling the truth, Lady Rukia is not at fault. In fact no one is" Franky stated truthfully. "It was not Lady Rukia's fault that she fell in love with the person who saved her from your father back then when they are younger"

Rai's eyes widen after hearing the revelation. _Kurosaki saved my mom from dad? I never would have guessed that father will hurt my mom. That's unthinkable!_

"And it was also not your fathers' fault that he broke his promise with Mr. Kurosaki that he will return Lady Rukia to him. It is not his fault that he fell in love with the wife, he married for the sake of protecting her from the clan" Franky added.

Rai remained silent. He was speechless after hearing the truth. _How did my parent's past be so complicated?!_

"And Mr. Kurosaki, He waited for your father to return Lady Rukia back to him. He waited for 15 years. It was certainly not his fault that he still loves Lady Rukia after all those years" Franky stated. He was a bit regretful for telling the truth to his master. He cared for his master and treated him like his dear younger brother. If he was on Rai's place, he would blame himself for being a hindrance for someone's happy life.

Because if Rai wasn't born, everyone would have not waited for 15 long years just to expire the marriage and the tragedies would have not happened.

Rai remained silent.

 _So that's it. That's the reason, father never showed his feelings to her because he doesn't want to complicate the situation for mom after losing my twin brother._

… _ **..Rai's flashback when he was in grade 2….**_

 **It was the death anniversary of his twin brother. Ever since that day, He rarely could see both his parents eating lunch together whenever his mom visit the mansion.**

 **Rai could see how his father prevented himself from speaking to his mom. It's like his blaming himself for not being there when the incident happen.**

 **Byakuya was standing beside the window looking down at his son and Rukia as they exited the gate of the mansion. Just like before, they alternated in taking care of Rai but the silence between them will always remain. It's like they are back to how they are before they meet Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 _ **I am not worthy of staying by your side. I could not protect you and our son from my enemies. I can't even spare enough time to be with you. I know that you stayed by my side without complains out of respect and gratitude. I've been selfish for far too long. I am sorry to cause this much pain to you. I am sorry for not being able to save our Ichiru.**_

 **Unknown to Byakuya, Rai understood his feelings and knew how hard he tried to hide his feelings. Rai knew that his father wanted to be the best father and husband but he had so much responsibility on his shoulder and he doesn't have the luxury to spend quality time with his family because of how crucial his duty is. He could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt him how deep it was.**

 **Rai also knew how his mom tried to be strong and hide her emotions from them. He knew that it hurt her so much to lose her other son but Rai never saw him cry out her feelings. He could see the ice barrier erecting between his parents. Although they act normally in front of him, the distance between his parents were growing exponentially.**

 **Thus it was not a wonder how Rai had the difficulty of expressing his feelings. He is afraid to say a word that might cause pain to his parents so he stayed silent and pretend nothing is happening.**

… **.end of flash back…..**

Rai unconsciously grabbed the button on his uniform.

"Master?!" Franky asked worriedly as he run beside him. Yet Rai stopped him by gesturing not to come close.

"I am fine" Rai stated as he gently massaged his forehead. "My buttons are loose" he commented as he button up the loose buttons.

Franky deadpanned. He almost got a heart attack, thankfully it was just the loose button.

 _Thank God it was just the button! I thought….._

"Don't worry yourself over me so much. I can handle. I just hope you won't hide anything from me again" Rai stated as he walk towards the door and tried opening it.

Suddenly it opened.

Franky raised a curious eyebrow. _I thought the door is locked?_

Rai entered the house without another word and closed it behind him.

' _Did master turn the knob in a wrong direction before, and thought that the door is locked?'_ Franky asked himself in wonder.

After sometime, Franky noticed noises coming towards him. He hid behind the bushes and waited for the person who was causing the noise.

"Rukia" someone said. Franky took a peek at the people standing in front of the house.

"Ichigo. I think you should give up on me" Rukia declared to Ichigo. They were both standing in front of the door.

"Rukia" Ichigo uttered.

"I've caused too much heartache to you, Byakuya and my son. Now his rebelling against me. I don't understand him anymore" Rukia said as tears flow down her cheeks.

Ichigo tried to comfort Rukia but she swatted his hands. "Don't….don't come any closer" she said. "I told you not to wait for me! I told you! But you didn't listen. My Rai have an illness Ichigo! And I never knew about it! How is it that I didn't know?! Ichigo" Rukia said in a very sorry tone. Her tears were spilling out no matter how she tried to wipe it away.

"I am so selfish! I only think about the pain of losing my Ichiru that I didn't notice that by keeping my emotions to myself distances me from Byakuya and my remaining son! I've done an irreparable mistake. Why is it that I wasn't there at the mansion to take care of Rai?!" Rukia said while her tears soaked her dress.

"I am sorry. I am sorry" Rukia cried over and over again.

"Rukia. Listen!" Ichigo called her sternly. He cornered her in between the door and his arms. "No one is blaming you!"

Rukia's eyes widen. "That's what hurt me more. No one blames me although it was all my short comings. I should have been a lot stronger. I should have been there when my Rai is in pain. I should have not agreed to be divorced" Rukia said without much thinking.

"Rukia" Ichigo said her name in a very sorrowful tone. "Is that really what you wanted in the first place? Did I pushed myself on you that much?" he asked as if the world is crumbling and no hope anymore. "I must have been a terrible person for causing your family to break apart" he said as he clenched his fist so hard the nails embedded inside his palm.

"I am sorry for causing too much pain to you. I was blinded with the choice I had made. I love you too much that even now that you have a son the same age as when I was when I first met you. I still loved you. This stupid heart of mine!" Ichigo said as he tried to punch his chest as hard as he could yet Rukia prevented his fist from coming in contact with his chest.

"Ichigo" Rukia uttered.

"Rukia" Ichigo called back.

They look at each other and then….

"Mom let's eat dinner. The food on the table is getting colder" Rai announced from the opposite side of the door.

Both of them look at the door.

"Wasn't that Rai's voice?" Ichigo asked. "I thought his butler returned him back to the Kuchiki mansion? Why is he inside the house?"

Rukia sighed in relief and dried up her tears. "I am coming dear" she called back. She opened the door and entered the house. Ichigo entered as well.

Franky who saw the dramatic exchange between Kurosaki and Lady Rukia, deadpanned from how Moment Killer his master is.

 _The kiss is almost there!_ Franky thought.


End file.
